NIGHTMARE
by chanhyun69
Summary: "Kau percaya makhluk Samjok-o ? Aku sangat penasaran dengan anak mereka." —Luhan l "itu hanya mitologi legenda atau apalah itu,"—Kyungsoo l "mitologi macam apa itu ? Konyol sekali,"—Baekhyun l "aku akan memakannya. Dia terlihat menggiurkan,"—Chanyeol l "KAU MONSTER !" l "lalu kenapa kalau aku mosnter, sayang?," l SUMMARY ABAL-ABAL ! YAOI AREA ! NGGA SUKA NGGA USAH BACA ! NC-17/?
1. Chapter 1

NIGHTMARE

Main cast :

* Byun Baekhyun

*Park Chanyeol

OC :

*Hyoui and all member exo

*Sesuai keinginan author

WARNING ! BOYS LOVE ! TYPO MERAJALELA ! ABAL-ABAL ! NC-17/?

Happy reading~

Menjaga matahari sudah menjadi tugas mereka. Mereka layaknya monster, tapi asal kalian tau, mereka berasal dari surga. Dikirim oleh pimpinan mereka untuk menjaga matahari.

Sayap mereka terbentang lebar dan besar, cukup menimbulkan angin yang berhembus agak kencang. Dengan kaki mereka yang berjumlah tiga, menambah kesan aneh dan mengerikan pada diri mereka.

10 dari mereka sempat melirik ke tanah lapang yang ada di bumi. Mata mereka berbinar-binar tatkala mereka melihat rumput segar berwarna hijau ada di permukaan. Mereka seakan terhipnotis oleh warna hijau cerah di bawah sana. Dan dengan sekali mengepakkan sayap, mereka segera turun ke bumi dan memenuhi nafsu sialan mereka.

Dengan lahap, mereka memakan rumput manis nan segar dipermukaan bumi. Begitu enak dan sangat menggiurkan. Sehingga siapapun yang memakannya, terasa ingin makan lagi dan lagi. Tentunya bagi kaum seperti mereka.

Mereka tidak sadar, bahwa ada salah satu warga sekitar yang melihat wujud asli mereka. Dengan ketakutan, warga sipil itu berlari ke pemukiman dan memberitahu semua orang bahwa ada sekelompok makhluk mengerikan di tanah lapang.

Semua orang tentu tidak percaya. Mereka yakin, itu hanya halusinasi warga sipil itu. Tapi, seorang gadis bernama Hyoui, merasa tertarik dengan apa yang diucapkan warga sipil itu.

Hyoui mengambil anak panahnya, dan ia seorang diri berniat untuk membunuh semua sekelompok makhluk mengerikan itu. Tubuh mungilnya bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, dan matanya membola ketika ucapan warga sipil itu benar adanya.

"Kalian ! Siapa kalian sebenarnya ?,"

Hyoui berteriak dan membuat makhluk mengerikan itu semua terkejut bukan main. Panah Hyoui sudah berada di genggamannya, berjaga-jaga kalau mereka langsung kabur begitu saja.

Mata merah mereka menyala-nyala, menandakan bahwa mereka marah besar karena Hyoui adalah pengganggu mungil saat mereka makan.

"kau siapa, manis ? Ohh, kau ingin membunuh kami dengan mainan itu, ya ? Jangan harap kami akan mati dengan panah sialan itu, bocah !"

Hyoui agak kaget saat melihat salah satu dari mereka bisa berbicara. Bibir tipis Hyoui menyeringai pelan, dengan sigap ia mengangkat anak panahnya dan berusaha memanah mereka satu persatu.

"Keparat ! Enyah saja kalian dari hadapanku, monster !"

SYUUTT !

Hyoui melepaskan anak panahnya dan tepat sasaran. Ujung anak panah itu menancap tepat di dada salah satu makhlul mengerikan itu, dan makhluk itu langsung saja musnah dan lenyap.

"B-bagaimana bisa ? A-apa kau... SIALAN ! DIA ANAK DARI XIEN ! CEPAT LARI !,"

Semuanya kebingungan saat Hyoui mulai membidik sasarannya lagi. Sayap besar mereka dibentangkan dengan lebar, bermaksud untuk melarikan diri. Tapi, mereka Hyoui adalah anak Xien, dewi yang dikirimkan dari surga juga untuk memusnahkan mereka yang melanggar aturan seperti ini.

Satu per satu mereka mulai lenyap. 9 diantaranya sudah mati, dan hanya tersisa satu saja. Hyoui sudah mulai membidik sasarannya. Apa makhluk itu idiot ? Teman-temannya sudah lari sejak tadi, tapi kenapa dia masih asik memakan rumput disana ?

Hyoui tidak mau ambil pusing. Dia melepaskan anak panahnya yang mengarah ke makhluk itu. Tapi, matanya hampir saja keluar ketika ia melihat panahnya yang musnah dan hilang, bukan makhluk itu, yang seharusnya lenyap.

Hyoui mencoba berkali-kali dan kejadiannya tetap sama. Panahnya terus saja lenyap tatkala ingin menancap di tubuh makhluk itu.

Karena penasaran, Hyoui mendekati makhluk mengerikan itu. Tangannya perlahan terangkat dan bermaksud untuk menyentuh sayap kokoh itu. Sangat lembut, bahkan lebih lembut daripada angsa. Hyoui tak habis pikir, makhluk ini sangat berbeda dengan teman-temannya.

Kepala burung—makhluk itu—menoleh dan melihat Hyoui sedang mengelus sayapnya dengan lembut. Ia merasakan rasa nyaman dan tenang saat tangan Hyoui menyentuhnya seperti itu.

Tatapan mereka akhirnya bertemu. Hyoui menatap dalam manik mata makhluk aneh ini. Benar, dia berbeda. Matanya berwarna biru cerah dan sanga cantik. Menandakan bahwa dia adalah makhluk yang tenang dan baik hati.

Makhluk itu beringsut mundur ketika melihat Hyoui menatapnya dalam. Hyoui sedikit terkekeh, kemudian ia menggeleng sambil tersenyum tulus.

"jangan takut, aku tidak akan melukaimu. Kau berbeda dengan teman-temanmu tadi."

Matanya nampak melihat kesekeliling. Benar, teman-temannya sudah menghilang. Hanya ada dirinya dan Hyoui di lapangan ini.

"m-mereka semua kemana ? Dan siapa kau ?,"

"tenang, tidak perlu takut seperti itu. Aku Hyoui, aku menempatkan mereka kembali ke asal mereka. Kau tenang saja, ya ?,"

Makhluk itu mengangguk lucu, membuat Hyoui gemas sendiri. Masih sibuk mengelus lembut sayap hitam nan kokoh itu, ia kembali bertanya-tanya pada makhluk ini. Ia sangat tertarik dengannya.

"kenapa kau berbeda dari yang lain, hm ? Matamu berwarna biru, sedangkan mereka semua berwarna merah menyala."

Makhluk itu tidak menjawab. Ia melangkah mundur, dan beberapa saat setelahnya, ia berubah wujud menjadi manusia, seorang laki-laki lebih tepatnya. Memiliki badan tegap dan postur tubuh yang tinggi, kulitnya putih bersih serta wajahnya yang tegas dan sangat tampan.

Ia mendekat perlahan ke arah Hyoui, membuat Hyoui salah tingkah. Laki-laki itu menatap Hyoui lama, hingga sampai saat tangannya menyingkap poni Hyoui yang terurai di depan wajah cantik Hyoui. Membuat kepala Hyoui mendongak dan bertatapan langsung dengah wajah itu.

"kau cantik, Hyoui."

Pipi Hyoui terasa panas sehingga wajahnya memerah seperti tomat matang. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Kakinya membeku dan rasanya ia mau meleleh saat tangan besar laki-laki itu mengusap pipi tirusnya.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan ?,"

Seumur hidup, Hyoui belum pernah merasakan hal ini. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, dan senyuman di bibir tipisnya tidak hilang sejak tadi.

"bawa aku bersamamu, Hyoui."

"a-apa ?,"

Laki-laki itu malah tersenyum.

"Berhentilah tersenyum seperti orang idiot ! Kau hampir membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak,"

Walau agak malu, Hyoui mengungkapkan semua. Debaran jantungnya kini sudah tidak bisa dikontrol lagi. Laki-laki aneh ini berhasil membuatnya salah tingkah sejak tadi.

"apa perkataan ku kurang jelas ? Bawa aku bersamamu, dan kita akan hidup bersama. Kau mau, kan ?,"

"t-tapi, bagaimana dengan war—hmppphh,"

Laki-laki itu menarik tengkuk leher mulus Hyoui dan bibirnya langsung mencecap rasa manis yang ada di bibir Hyoui. Hyoui awalnya memberontak. Tangannya memukul dada bidang pria aneh yang menciumnya sembarangan, tapi ciuman ini terlalu memabukkan. Biarkan Hyoui kehilangan akal sehatnya sejenak, biarkan ia mengikuti alur yang di buat pria mempesona ini.

Tangan Hyoui mulai merambat naik ke bahu tegap pria ini, bibirnya ia buka sedikit agar pria ini bisa menjelajah seluruh isi rongga mulutnya. Tangan besar pria itu melingkar sempurna di pinggang ramping Hyoui. Memperlihatkan betapa serasinya mereka menjadi pasangan hidup.

Pasangan hidup ? Apakah bisa ?

"Cppkkhh !"

Berakhirlah sudah lumatan yang dilakukan oleh pasangan yang baru bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu ini. Hyoui tidak tau, ada apa dengan dirinya. Kenapa dia jatuh dalam pesona laki-laki ini ? Kenapa dia begitu tertarik dengan laki-laki yang baru ia jumpai beberapa menit yang lalu ?

Yaa, karena itulah yang dinamakan takdir Tuhan.

。。。。。。

Beberapa tahun setelah kejadian pertemuan singkat itu, mereka memutuskan untuk hidup bersama dan menjadi sepasang suami istri. Seluruh warga di pemukiman Hyoui tidak tau, jikalau pria yang menjadi suami Hyoui itu adalah makhluk mengerikan yang ada di lapangan tahun lalu.

Hyoui dan suaminya sangat bahagia, karena para warga menerima kehadiran suaminya dengan baik. Kebahagiaannya pun bertambah saat ia dikaruniai seorang anak laki-laki berwajah tampan dan matanya yang biru cerah mirip seperti ayahnya. Namun, wataknya seperti ibunya, keras kepala dan banyak bicara.

"Park Chanyeol ! Hati-hati ! Jangan berlarian seperti itu, nanti kau jatuh. Haishh anak itu, kenapa susah sekali di beritahu ?,"

"karena dia mirip sekali dengan watakmu,sayang."

Tangan besar dan lembut tiba-tiba melingkar sempurna di pinggang Hyoui. Suami Hyoui mengecup bibir Hyoui sekilas, tapi tidak merubah wajah kesal Hyoui.

"kenapa hm ? Kelihatannya kau sedang marah,"

"beritahu anakmu agar dia mendengarkan ucapanku ! Apa telinganya masih berfungsi ? Aku sudah berteriak dengan kencang, hampir saja pita suaraku keluar dari tenggorokan hanya karena anak itu."

"hahahaa, kau berlebihan, sayang."

"bela saja terus dia, yang menjadi istrimu dia atau aku, huh ?,"

Suami Hyoui dengan gemas menarik hidung mungil Hyoui, membuat hidung Hyoui agak sedikit kemerahan.

"biarkan dia bermain dengan temannya, sayang. Lihat, dia terlihat sangat senang, bukan ?,"

Hyoui menatap anaknya sejenak. Memang benar, anaknya bermain dengan sangat gembira. Bocah kecil berusia 5 tahun itu bergerak aktif kesana kemari mengikuti langkah teman-temannya. Akhirnya, mau tidak mau Hyoui menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

Awan kelam tiba-tiba menyelimuti pemukiman warga. Begitu hitam dan mengerikan, bahkan lebih hitam dari mendung biasa. Angin bertiup dengan kencang. Dan di atas sana, sudah ada banyak sekali kawanan makhluk mengerikan seperti beberapa tahun lalu, mendatangi pemukiman warga dan menghancurkan semuanya.

"Geledah mereka semua ! Dan pastikan salah satu anak buahku juga pembunuh beberapa anak buahku tahun lalu tertangkap ! Bawa dia dihadapanku hidup-hidup !"

"Baik, yang mulia."

Setelah mendengar perintah dari pimpinan, mereka semua turun kepemukiman warga dan mencari teman mereka juga pembunuh teman mereka. Mereka tidak tau, pembunuh teman mereka juga teman mereka sekarang ini adalah sepasang suami istri yang sah, apalagi mereka memiliki keturunan.

Hyoui membulatkan matanya ketika melihat makhluk mengerikan itu lagi. Chanyeol, anaknya, segera berlari karena ketakutan melihat awan hitam juga angin kencang yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Hyoui langsung menggendong chanyeol kecil dan menepuk-nepuk punggung kecil chanyeol, bermaksud untuk membuat chanyeol kecil agar tidak takut.

"tenanglah, chanyeol sayang. Jangan menangis, ibu ada disini, berhenti menangis ya ?,"

Chanyeol kecil mengangguk, walau matanya masih berlinang dengan air mata.

"mereka akan menangkapku. Ayo cepat, kita lari dari sini !"

Hyoui melihat, suaminya kini kembali berubah menjadi burung besar berwarna hitam mengerikan dengan kaki 3 nya. Hyoui tidak ada pilihan lagi, dia harus menuruti perintah suaminya jika dia ingin selamat.

Chanyeol kecil terus saja menangis dan menangis. Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh bocan berusia 5 tahun ? Hyoui terus sama menenangkan putra kecilnya yang terus saja menangis.

Suami Hyoui membawa Hyoui dan Chanyeol terbang dan pergi sejauh mungkin. Salah satu kawanan mengerikan itu melihat suami Hyoui, dan mereka segera bergegas mengejar Hyoui tanpa menghiraukan semua warga yang menjerit karena pemukiman mereka hancur sudah.

Mereka semua terlalu gesit, sehingga mereka sudah bisa mengepung suami Hyoui dengan cepat. Kini, posisi mereka melingkar, bermaksud menghadang suami Hyoui agar tidak bisa pergi kemanapun.

"kau ! Kau penghianat ! Kenapa kau menikahi perempuan ini ? Ohh, lihat mereka. Bahkan mereka sudah memiliki seorang putra. Manis sekali,"ucap salah satu dari kawanan itu dengan sarkastik.

"tutup mulutmu, bajingan menjijikkan ! Sebentar lagi aku akan melenyapkanmu !"

Mereka semua tertawa dengan keras, beberapa detik setelahnya, mereka semua menatap Hyoui dengan murka.

"bukankah kau yang terlihat menjijikkan ? Kau bahkan rela memberikan tubuhmu pada bajingan menjjijikkan seperti kami. Seperti yang kau bilang,"

Hyoui menggeram, ia menahan emosinya karena ucapan kurang ajar kawanan itu. Sebentar lagi kau akan kehilangan paruhmu, bedebah !—geram Hyoui.

"setidaknya dia punya hati yang lembut, tidak seperti kalian ! Dia berbeda dengan kalian !,"

Salah satu kawanan itu mendekat ke arah Hyoui. Suami Hyoui hanya diam, dia tidak tau harus melawan atau kabur dari sini. Maka dari itu, ia hanya diam.

"memang benar, dia berbeda. Karena dia itu cacat ! Waktu kecil, dia tidak sengaja minum air suci yang ada di surga. Lihat ! Dia bahkan tidak berani dengan kami, pengecut !"

"kalau begitu, kenapa kalian mengejar kami ? Biarkan kami hidup bahagia,"suara Hyoui perlahan menjadi lirih. Ia sangat mencintai suaminya. Walau dimata para kawanan itu suami nya cacat, tapi dimatanya, suaminya sangat sempurna.

"ini perintah dari yang mulia ! Kau, banyak bicara ya rupanya ? Dia salah satu bagian dari kami, dan seharusnya dia tidak menikahimu ! Menikahi manusia ! Semuanya, cepat bawa dia ! Termasuk anaknya juga ! Cepat !"

Semua kawanan itu mengangguk. Perlahan, mereka mendekati suami Hyoui, Hyoui, dan Chanyeol. Suaminya tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Ia tidak bisa membunuh kawanannya sendiri. Hyoui mengerti akan keadaan ini.

Ia meletakkan chanyeol ada di hadapannya. Matanya penuh dengan genangan air mata. Hyoui menyatukan tangannya, kemudian memohon kepada ibunya, Xien.

"Ibu, ku mohon, bawa chanyeol pergi dari sini. Kemanapun kau membawanya, bawalah dia. Berikan kepada seseorang yang mau merawatnya. Aku dan suamiku boleh mati sekarang juga, asalkan chanyeol, anakku tetap hidup."

Setelah berdoa seperti itu, chanyeol menghilang dari hadapan Hyoui, membuat Hyoui tersenyum getir.

。。。。。。

"materi kali ini adalah mitologi yang ada di Korea. Salah satunya adalah burung berkaki tiga penjaga matahari, atau biasa disebut sebagai Samjok-o. Burung ini diturunkan dari surga dan ditugaskan untuk menjaga matahari. Tapi, 10 dari anggota kawanan mereka turun ke bumi karena melihat rumput segar di permukaan. Itu sama saja mereka melanggar aturan, jadi mereka dilenyapkan oleh putri dewi surga. 9 diantara 10 dari mereka sudah lenyap. Dan mitosnya, satu dari mereka yang tersisa menikah dengan putri dewi surga tersebut."

"pak, mereka kan berbeda. Kenapa menikah ?,"

"mmmm saya kurang tau. Tapi disini dijelaskan juga mereka memiliki keturunan dan keturunan mereka tidak dijelaskan."

"mungkin bapak keturunan burung aneh itu,pak"

"kau bilang apa, Jongin ? Tutup mulutmu sebelum aku membungkamnya sendiri."

"ewhhh aku tidak sudi dicium oleh tua bangka sepertimu, pak."

Seluruh mahasiswa yang ada di kelas tertawa ketika mendengar lelucon Jongin. Saat Mr. Choi akan membalas, waktu istirahat sudah tiba.

"baiklah, sampai disini dulu pelajaran kita kali ini."

Semua siswa mulai berhamburan keluar dari kelas dan segera menuju ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong. Jongin juga Sehun, teman karibnya, pergi ke kantin terlebih dahulu tanpa menganggu pria cantik mereka, Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"Jongin tadi berani sekali dengan Mr. Choi."gerutu Kyungsoo sambil mengemasi buku-bukunya.

"biarkan saja seperti itu, bukankah dia dari dulu memang kurang ajar ?,"cibir Luhan dengan sarkastik. Membuat kyungsoo melotot ke arahnya.

"siapa yang kau sebut kurang ajar, hah ?,"

"lupakan masalah Jongin. Aku penasaran dengan cerita Mr. Choi, apa semua itu nyata ? Kelihatannya menarik sekali,"

"Oh ayolah, rusaku yang cantik. Itu hanya mitologi, legenda, mitos, dan apalah itu aku tidak mengerti. Menurutku itu cerita konyol sekali, mana ada makhluk seperti itu, terlebih lagi menikah dengam manusia. Takhayul,"

"tapi kyung—"

"ughhh bisakah kalian diam ? Kepala ku makin sakit mendengar ocehan kalian. Hooaahh aku mengantuk sekali~"

Kyungsoo dan Luhan melihat temannya yang terlihat berantakan. Mereka sudah tidak kaget lagi, melihat Baekhyun selalu tidur dalam pelajaran Mr. Choi.

"hei tuan byun, sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini, hah ? Lihat, betapa mengerikannya dirimu. Bersihkan air liurmu dan susul kami ke kantin."

Kyungsoo dan Luhan terkekeh geli melihat mata sipit Baekhyun membola dengan cepat. Tangan lentik Baekhyun segera mengusap area sekitar mulutnya, tapi ia tidak merasakan basah sama sekali. Ohhh, dia tau. Kyungsoo membohonginya.

"keparat kau, kyungsoo !"

。。。。。。

"aku masih penasaran dengan mitologi yang di jelaskan Mr. Choi tadi,"

"buang rasa penasaran mu itu, Lu. Jelas-jelas itu hanya legenda, kau tidak faham, ya ?,"

"tapi, setidaknya ceritanya sangat menarik, Kyung. Kau dengar tadi? Anak mereka masih hidup sampai sekarang. Bagaimana kalau anak mereka ada disini ?,"

"berhenti mengoceh yang tidak-tidak dan habiskan makananmu. "

"ada apa ini ? Mitologi apa yang kalian maksud ? Oh, kyungsoo. Kau traktir aku ya, kau sahabatku yang terbaik."

Kalau Baekhyun bukan sahabatnya sejak sekolah dasar, kyungsoo pasti sudah meledakkan kepala Baekhyun dengan bom yang ia beli dari teroris Korea Utara.

Oke, kau mulai berlebihan, Kyungsoo.

"salahmu sendiri, kenapa tidur di pelajaran Mr. Choi,"timpal Luhan yang lebih terdengar seperti mencibir.

"Oh ayolah, pelajaran sejarah Mr. Choi membuatku muak. Dia selalu menceritakan hal aneh pada semua murid."

"kali ini aku setuju dengan Baekhyun,"akhirnya Kyungsoo angkat bicara, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum bangga.

"kenapa tidak ada yang memihakku ? Kalian jahat,"

Luhan mengkerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil.

Selesai membahas mitologi 'tidak masuk akal' itu, tiba-tiba saja Jongin dan Sehun datang ke meja makan mereka dengan tidak elitnya.

"hey, kesayanganku yang mungil. Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke meja sebelah sana dan makan bersama ku, hm ?,"

"rusaku yang manis, kenapa wajahmu kusut seperti itu ? Sini, biarkan aku menghiburmu agar wajahmu kembali cerah dan cantik,"

Baekhyun sempat melirik kepada teman-temannya yang sedang berlovey-dovey dihadapannya. Terkadang, ia merasa iri karena dia saja yang tidak memiliki kekasih. Melihat teman-temannya bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya..

Tidak ! Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang ia pikirkan ? Baekhyun mengenyahkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

。。。。。。

Malam semakin larut. Langit terlihat sangat gelap, tak banyak bintang yang menghiasinya diatas sana. Tapi, itu hal itu tidak membuat Baekhyun menolak perintah ibunya yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke supermarket dan membeli pisau dapur. Konyol, seorang laki-laki membeli pisau dapur ?

"kembali pulang tepat waktu, Byun. Ibu sangat membutuhkan pisau dapur itu. Kalau kau telat—"

"iya iya, bu. Aku mengerti. Sudah ya, aku berangkat dulu."

Ibu Baekhyun mengangguk dan melanjutkan aktifitas memasaknya untuk makan malam bersama Baekhyun.

Jalan setapak yang Baekhyun lewati begitu dingin. Udara malam ini sangat menusuk dirinya hingga ke tulang kecil di dalam dirinya. Sesekali ia menggosok-gosok tangannya, lalu ia tempelkan telapak tangannya pada pipi tirusnya. Berharap rasa hangat yang bersumber dari telapak tangannya bisa mengusir hawa dingin malam ini.

Selesai membeli pisau dapur dari supermarket, Baekhyun agak mempercepat langkahnya. Firasatnya agak tidak enak sejak tadi. Terlebih lagi, saat ia melewati salah satu gang kecil, itu adalah jalan pintas agar Baekhyun sampai di rumah dengan cepat.

Mata biru cerah itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan lapar. Seakan-akan ia menginginkan makhluk mungil yang sedang berjalan sendirian sambil membawa kantung plastik kecil itu. Seseorang itu menyeringai dengan seram, membuat orang lain bergidik ngeri saat melihat wajah tampannya.

"dia terlihat menggiurkan, aku harus memakannya."

Dari gedung satu ke gedung yang lain, orang aneh itu meloncat dengan lihai. Ia tidak takut jatuh, karena hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejal dulu. Mencari manusia yang berjalan sendirian pada malam hari kemudian ia memakan daging yang begitu enak dan lezat—menurutnya.

Hingga sampai di sebuah gang kecil, ide jail terlintas di otak kecilnya. Ia menjentikkan jari nya, dan bersamaan dengan itu, senyumannya malon terlihat mengerikan, melihat tembok besar terbangun dan menghalangi jalan mangsanya.

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa aneh pada malam ini. Seperti, ada seseorang yang terus mengawasinya sejak tadi. Ia harus cepat-cepat pulang, dan kembali kerumah dengan selamat.

Tapi, kali ini Tuhan tidak mengabulkan doanya. Mulutnya menganga lebar ketika melihat tembok besar tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah tanah dan menghalangi jalannya untuk pulang.

"a-apa yang terjadi ? Kenapa d-disini ada tembok ?,"

Orang aneh itu langsung turun dari gedung apartemen—karena terlihat tinggi—dan menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu. Dia benar-benar menginginkan pria mungil yang sedang meraba-raba tembok yang ia bangun tadi.

"hey kau ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?,"

Nafas Baekhyun tercekat, ia tidak ingin membalikkan tubuhnya. Oh, baguslah. Kali ini kau akan mati oleh paman-paman mesum yang akan mencabulimu.

Dengan segenap keberaniannya, Baekhyun membalikkan badan dan melihat pria tinggi menatapnya dalam. Sempat Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega, karena ia fikir ia akan dicabuli.

Dangkal sekali pikiranmu, Byun Baekhyun.

Perlahan, pria tinggi itu mendekat. Wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat karena tertutup cuaca malam hari. Tapi, baekhyun bisa melihat mata biru yang indah itu. Matanya begitu bersinar dan menenangkan, seolah olah sorotan mata biru cerah itu menghipnotis dirinya.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, ketika pria tinggi itu sudah ada di hadapannya. Dan, oh ! Baekhyun menganga karena ia takjub dengan wajah yang luar biasa tampan itu. Rambutnya yang kemerahan, mata biru cerah, kulit seputih susu, benar-benar menghipnotis dirinya.

"s-siapa kau ?,"

Pria itu sangat tinggi—bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun saja harus mendongak ketika melihat wajah tampan itu. Tinggi baekhyun hanya sebatas dadanya saja, tidak lebih.

Bibir setajam pisau itu menyeringai, terlihat mengerikan. Ia memegang kedua pundak baekhyun dengan erat, membuat baekhyun merintih kesakitan.

"akhh ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?,"

"aku akan memakanmu,"

Glek !

Baekhyun sudah tau, ada yang tidak beres dengan pria tinggi di hadapannya ini. Ditepisnya tangan besar milik pria itu, kemudian ia beringsut mundur karena ketakutan.

"kenapa mundur ? Kau takut, sayang ?,"

Suaranya begitu berat dan menyeramkan. Baekhyun terus saja beringsut mundur dan berakhir sudah. Punggungnya kini sudah menempel di tembok.

Hanya dalam waktu satu detik, pria tinggi itu sudah menghimpit tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan mencengkeram pipi tirus nan mulus itu dengan tidak manusiawi.

"L-LEPASKAN AKU ! MAKHLUK ANEH !"

Pria itu menggeram ketika mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Cengkramannya yang ada di pipi Baekhyun kian menguat, membuat mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca karena kesakitan.

Dengan getir, tangan Baekhyun mengambil pisau dapur yang ia beli tadi. Ia mengeluarkannya dari kantung belanjaan dan—

SRASHHH !

—menusukkan pisau itu ke pria tinggi tersebut. Mata Baekhyun melirik ke arah pisau yang menancap di perut pria tinggi itu. Dan betapa kagetnya Baekhyun, ketika melihat cairan hitam keluar dari perut pria itu.

"KAU MONSTER ! L-LEPASKAN AKU !,"

Oh Tuhan, selamatkanlah aku!—jerit batin Baekhyun.

Pria tinggi itu masih terdiam, dan perlahan bibirnya menyeringai kembali. Pria mungil ini sungguh membuatnya gemas. Lihat saja wajah cantiknya yang ketakutan itu, membuat seseorang akan tergoda dan segera ingin melahapnya hidup-hidup.

"kalau aku monster, lalu kenapa hm?,"

"MONSTER SIALAN ! ENYAH KAU, BAJINGAN KEPARAT ! APA YANG KAU—mmppphhh"

Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Waktu seakan-akan berhenti ketika benda kenyal dan hangat menempel di bibir manisnya. Ya, pria tinggi itu menciumnya tanpa izin.

Baekhyun memberontak, ia kerahkan semua tenaganya untuk mendorong pria gila ini. Namun, tangan besar yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya begitu kuat. Membuat baekhyun kualahan sendiri.

Pria gila ini melumat pelan bibir manis Baekhyun. Benar-benar terasa manis dan sangat memabukkan. Ia ingin bermain-main dengan mangsanya sebentar. Bibir tipis ini benar-benar menggoda.

Seperti halnya pria ini, baekhyun pun ikut larut dalam permainan yang pria itu buat. Bibir hangat milik pria itu sangat hangat dan menenangkan, membuat ia kehilangan akal sehat dan dengan percuma ia membuka sedikit bibirnya, agar pria ini bisa menjelajahi seluruh isi mulutnya.

Pria tinggi itu tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi. Akhirnya, ia menghisap seluruh tenaga Baekhyun agar Baekhyun lemas dan berdaya untuk beberapa saat.

"Cpkh !"

Saat ciuman itu terlepas, baekhyun merasa tenaganya habis dan matanya terasa berat. Dengan sangat terpaksa, ia memejamkan matanya dan tubuh mungil nya limbung di dada pria aneh ini.

"dia menarik, lebih baik aku membawanya pulang,"

Bersama angin malam yang berhembus, mereka menghilang tanpa meninggalkan bekas atau jejak.

THE END /plak :v

Anyeong readers-nim /bow

Saya author baru di dunia per ff-an

Sebenernya si ngga yakin ff ini bakal ada yang baca -

Tapi semoga aja kalian suka ^^

Mohon klik kotak Review nya yaaa :)

Kalau pengen kenalan sama author, boleh kok /modus

Add aja fb author, Dinnda Byun II

Thankyou~


	2. Chapter 2

Previous chapter~

"KAU MONSTER ! L-LEPASKAN AKU !,"

Oh Tuhan, selamatkanlah aku!—jerit batin Baekhyun.

Pria tinggi itu masih terdiam, dan perlahan bibirnya menyeringai kembali. Pria mungil ini sungguh membuatnya gemas. Lihat saja wajah cantiknya yang ketakutan itu, membuat seseorang akan tergoda dan segera ingin melahapnya hidup-hidup.

"kalau aku monster, lalu kenapa hm?,"

"MONSTER SIALAN ! ENYAH KAU, BAJINGAN KEPARAT ! APA YANG KAU—mmppphhh"

Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Waktu seakan-akan berhenti ketika benda kenyal dan

hangat menempel di bibir manisnya. Ya, pria tinggi itu menciumnya tanpa izin.

Baekhyun memberontak, ia kerahkan semua tenaganya untuk mendorong pria gila ini. Namun, tangan besar yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya begitu kuat. Membuat baekhyun kualahan sendiri.

Pria gila ini melumat pelan bibir manis Baekhyun. Benar-benar terasa manis dan sangat memabukkan. Ia ingin bermain-main dengan mangsanya sebentar. Bibir tipis ini benar-benar menggoda.

Seperti halnya pria ini, baekhyun pun ikut larut dalam permainan yang pria itu buat. Bibir hangat milik pria itu sangat hangat dan menenangkan, membuat ia kehilangan akal sehat dan dengan percuma ia membuka sedikit bibirnya, agar pria ini bisa menjelajahi seluruh isi mulutnya.

Pria tinggi itu tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi. Akhirnya, ia menghisap seluruh tenaga Baekhyun agar Baekhyun lemas dan berdaya untuk beberapa saat.

"Cpkh !"

Saat ciuman itu terlepas, baekhyun merasa tenaganya habis dan matanya terasa berat. Dengan sangat terpaksa, ia memejamkan matanya dan tubuh mungil nya limbung di dada pria aneh ini.

"dia menarik, lebih baik aku membawanya pulang,"

Bersama angin malam yang berhembus, mereka menghilang tanpa meninggalkan bekas atau jejak.

。。。。。。。

Chapter 2

Happy reading~

"turunlah ke bumi. Ini perintah ! Aku mengizinkanmu karena demi mendapatkan anak keparat itu. Cari tau dimana dia berada, kalau bisa bawa dia kehadapanku hidup-hidup ! Aku akan mencabik-cabik tubuh menjijikkan nya dihadapan semua penghuni surga. CEPAT !,"

"T-tapi, apakah hamba harus menyamar menjadi manusia di bumi, Yang Mulia ? Tanpa seizin yang mulia, aku tidak akan merubah wujudku."

"kau tenang saja, tidak hanya menjadi manusia. Aku memberimu tugas spesial untukmu. Menyamarlah menjadi seorang murid biasa di sekolah itu, dan temukan dia. Kau tunggu saja, Junmyeon memberitahuku kalau Chanyeol akan muncul pada waktunya nanti."

"b-baiklah yang mulia, hamba laksanakan perintah Yang Mulia."

。。。。。。。

"kenapa kau memberitahu dia, Suho ? Kau melibatkan banyak korban,"

Yixing membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat oleh Pimpinan Samjok-o dan semua anak buahnya. Beberapa saat yang lalu, tiba-tiba saja semua kawanan Samjok-o datang dan menanyai dimana Chanyeol berada.

"setidaknya, nyawa Chanyeol tidak hilang hari ini."jawab Junmyeon dengan santai.

"tapi, bagaimana jika mereka menemukan Chanyeol ? Bagaimana jika mereka juga menemukan takdir Chanyeol ? Apa yang harus kita katakan pada dewi Xien, kalau cucunya meninggal ?,"

"hei, tenanglah, sayang. Kenapa kau panik seperti itu, hm ? Lebih baik sekarang, kita cari dimana keberadaan takdir chanyeol juga chanyeol. Kau tenang saja, hm? Tidak usah panik begitu,"

Junmyeon mendekat pada Yixing, memeluk Yixing dari belakang dan mencoba menenangkan 'istri'nya yang kalap akan emosi. Sebesar apapun emosi Yixing, jika sudah di peluk Junmyeon seperti ini, pasti dia akan luluh dan merasa tenang.

"baiklah, kita akan mencari tau keberadaan mereka,"

Yixing mengenggam tangan erat Junmyeon, dan mereka berjalan masuk ke ruangan pribadi mereka. Khusus di buat dewi Xien hanya untuk mereka berdua, tidak ada seorangpun yang tau bagaimana cara membuka ruangan ini. Karena dewi Xien sudah menyuruh mereka untuk menjaga Chanyeol sejak kecil. Tapi, karena semenjak kejadian itu, Chanyeol tidak betah tinggal di surga dan lebih memilih tinggal di bumi. Ia juga bagian dari manusia, kan?

Tong besar berwarna putih di ruangan tersebut, mengeluarkan asap putih yang terua tumpah dari tempatnya. Yixing dan Junyeon membelah asap putih itu, dan air bening itu menampilkan seorang pemuda tampan dan mengerikan sedang bermalas-malasan di Mansion besarnya.

"sampai kapan dia akan menjadi orang yang kesepian seperti itu?,"

Yixing nampak berfikir, kemudian muncul ide cemerlang di otak kecilnya.

"bagaimana kalau kita pertemukan chanyeol dengan takdirnya?,"

"Caranya?,"

Yixing membisikkan sesuatu pada Junmyeon. Beberapa detik setelah itu, Junmyeon tersenyum tipis dan menyetujui usulan 'istri'nya.

"kau pandai sekali, hm"

Wajah Yixing nampak kemerahan saat Junmyeon mengusak kepalanya dengan sayang.

"m-mari kita lihat takdir chanyeol,"

Junmyeon tau, Yixing sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan. 'Istri' nya itu memang susah ditebak, kadang ia menjadi seseorang yang lembut dan pemalu, kadang juga ia menjadi seseorang yang egois dan keras kepala.

Tapi, Junmyeon menyayangi Yixing apa adanya. Segala kekurangan Yixing, ia terima. Dengan sikapnya yang baik dan bijaksana, mampu untuk menyeimbangi sikap Yixing yang terbilang labil.

Air jernih itu menampakkan wajah seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil dan berwajah cantik. Ya, dia yang di sebut sebut sebagai takdir Park Chanyeol. Lihatlah, dia begitu cantik dan manis. Wajahnya yang tipis, mata sipit itu mengerjap lucu. Bibirnya yang tipis dan kemerahan, membuat siapa saja akan tergoda dan segera ingin mencicipinya.

"apakah wajah Hyoui dulu seperti itu ? Kalau iya, dia pasti sangat cantik."

Yixing tidak suka maksud pembicaraan Junmyeon. Oh, habislah kau, Junmyeon. Kau baru saja membangunkan singa dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Karena tak mendapat respon dari Yixing, Junmyeon menoleh ke Yixing dan mendapati wajah Yixing agak kemerahan. Kali ini bukan karena malu, tapi nampaknya Yixing tengah memendam emosinya.

"sayang, kau cemburu ? Oh ayolah, aku hanya memuji. Kenapa sensitif sekali?,"

Wajah Yixing tidak berubah walaupun tangan Junmyeon sudah melingkar sempurna di pinggang rampingnya. Yixing tetap mengerucutkan bibirnya. Junmyeon terkekeh, melihat sikap 'istri'nya yang kekanak-kanakan. Dengah gemas, ia mencium bibir Yixing yang mengkerucut itu dan membuat Yixing membolakan matanya.

"a-apa—"

"aku tau kau cemburu. Sudahlah, jangan marah lagi hm. Oh, ini sudah siang. Kita makan, ya? Kali ini, biarkan aku yang memasak untukmu,"

。。。。。。

Chanyeol tidak tau, apa yang merasukinya. Dengan seenaknya, dia membawa Baekhyun ke mansion miliknya. Itu akan sangat berbahaya, Chanyeol tau itu. Bisa jadi, Baekhyun adalah orang suruhan pemimpin Samjok-o yang mengincar dirinya selama beratus-ratus tahun lamanya.

Tapi, hati Chanyeol menepis keras semua fikiran itu. Saat ia melihat seluruh wajah Baekhyun, ia merasa tenang dan nyaman. Wajah ini, sama persis dengan ibunya. Bisa dibilang, Baekhyun adalah ibunya versi laki-laki.

Chanyeol merindukan ibu juga ayahnya. Yang menghujaninya dengan kasih sayang, yang mendidik dan merawatnya dengan baik, yang selalu membuat nya tersenyum dan penuh keceriaan di setiap harinya.

Semenjak kejadian ayah dan ibunya di tangkap, ia menjadi laki-laki dengan aura kebencian dan pembangkang. Junmyeon dan Yixing saja kualahan mengurusi dirinya. Hanya dirinya.

Chanyeol memang tidak betah di surga. Ia terus saja di bully, di caci, dan di maki oleh penduduk di surga dulu. Ada yang menyebutnya monster, ada yang menyebutnya penghuni neraka, dan kata-kata menyakitkan yang lain.

Maka dari itu, dia lebih memilih untuk tinggal di bumi dan menyuruh Junmyeon untuk membuatkannya mansion besar khusus untuk dirinya. Chanyeol berjanji pada Junmyeon, bahwa dia akan menjadi layaknya manusia biasa dan tidak akan memakan manusia disana.

Sebut saja Chanyeol munafik. Nyatanya, saat ia kelaparan, ia terus saja meneror manusia yang berjalan sendirian pada malam hari kemudian memakan mereka, tanpa meninggalkan bekas sama sekali.

Chanyeol tau, ia tidak seharusnya begini. Semua ini karena pemimpin Samjok-o yang keparat itu. Kalau saja dia tidak menangkap dan membunuh orang tuanya, maka dia bisa menjadi laki-laki yang tidak memiliki rasa benci dan dengki seperti sekarang.

"Chanyeol ! Sudah ibu bilang, jangan terlalu senang saat bermain. Kalau kau jatuh, nanti lutut mu terluka dan berdarah. Naa, ibu akan menghukummu sekarang. Kyaaa~"

Masa lalu yang bahagia itu terngiang kembali dalam bayangannya. Terlihat, chanyeol kecil sedang berlarian bersama temannya yang lain. Mereka tengah asik bermain kejar-kejaran, dan Chanyeol kecil tengah susah payah mengejar temannya agar bukan dia lagi yang menjadi pengejar, dan ibunya menghukum dirinya dengan cara menggelitik tubuh kecilnya. Sungguh masa lalu yang indah.

"ugh!"

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak, disusul oleh pada sipit nya yang perlahan terbuka. Chanyeol terkesiap, ia segera bangun dan melipat tangannya dengan angkuh.

Yang Baekhyun lihat pertama kali adalah buram dan putih. Matanya kembali mengerjap beberapa kali, tak lama setelah itu pengliatannya normal. Bola matanya bergerak berputar, melihat seisi ruangan putih dan megah.

Ruangan ?

"siapa kau?,"

Baekhyun menoleh, dan mendapati Chanyeol menatapnya dengan intens. Uhh, mata biru itu, selalu membuat Baekhyun terhipnotis. Baekhyun selalu terhanyut dalam mata yang menenangkan milik Chanyeol.

Apa yang kau fikirakan, Baekhyun ?—batin Baekhyun.

Tidak, ia segera memposisikan dirinya terduduk. Kepalanya terasa pusing, dan tenaganya seolah-oleh habis dan hilang entah kemana.

Tangan lentik Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya dengan pelan. Berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Bagai film kuno yang terputar, ingatannya ia tajamkan. Ia berjalan keluar dari supermarket, berjalan sendirian, bertemu dengan pria gila bermata biru, dan pria itu menciumnya.

Oh tidak, lihatlah wajah Baekhyun sekarang. Persis seperti tomat matang, sangat memerah. Ia mengingat semua, terlebih lagi kejadian pria gila ini mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

Kepalanya terus menggeleng. Ia ingin menyangkal semua yang terjadi kemarin. Dimana ia ikut terhanyut oleh ciuman Chanyeol, merasakan betapa hangatnya bibir tebal itu ketika menyesap miliknya yang tipis.

"kau kenapa ? Jangan bertingkah seperti orang idiot dan jawab pertanyaanku."

Apa ? Idiot ?

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan nyalang. Tangannya menggenggam sprei kasur Chanyeol dengan erat. Dia tidak mau dikatai idiot, bodoh, atau semacamnya. Kecuali ibunya.

Ibunya ?

Mata Baekhyun membola ketika otaknya terngiyang wajah ibunya yang marah besar. Sudah berapa lama dia berada di kamar ini ? Fikirannya berkecamuk, ia hanya takut satu hal. Kemarahan ibunya.

"Minggir ! Aku harus pulang !,"

Baekhyun berdiri dan bermaksud meninggalkan Chanyeol. Baru selangkah, tangan Baekhyun di cekal oleh Chanyeol, dan dengan gampangnya Chanyeol membanting tubuh mungilnya.

"Akh ! Apa yang kau—"

"Hussttt~ bisakan kau tidak berisik ? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, sayang."

GLEK !

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Kalian tau posisi mereka saat ini bagaimana ? Chanyeol menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun, kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat kedua tangan Baekhyun, mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tidak bisa pulang.

"a-aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Sudah kan ? Sekarang lepaskan aku ! Lepaskan !"

Baekhyun memberontak dalam kungkungan Chanyeol. Tangannya terasa sakit saat tangam besar Chanyeol mencengkeram kuat tangannya. Tenaganya belum sepenuhnya pulih, dan mau tidak mau, Baekhyun pasrah karena terlalu lelah untuk melepaskan diri.

"kenapa berhenti ? Kau lelah,hm?,"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia terus memikirkan ibunya. Semenyeramkan apapun Chanyeol, lebih menyeramkan ibunya yang sedang marah. Baekhyun saja takut kalau membayangkannya.

Chanyeol menyeringai, Baekhyun bisa melihat itu. Perlahan, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya lagi. Oh tidak, jantung Baekhyun berdebar begitu kencang. Chanyeol akan melumat habis bibirnya lagi. Tidak ! Kali ini, dia tidak akan terbuai oleh bibir sialan itu. Tidak-akan-pernah.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya begitu erat, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, sangat pelan. Perlahan, wajahnya mendekat pada wajah Baekhyun, dan bibirnya membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Baekhyun.

"kau milikku, jadi jangan harap kau bisamlari dari sini, My Slave."

Mata sipit Baekhyun langsung terbuka lebar. Ia tidak salah dengar kan ? Dia, pembantu Chanyeol ? Bagaimana bisa ?

Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya dan kembali berdiri dengan tegap. Ia memandang Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah, tidak perduli kalau Baekhyun melihatnya penuh dengan amarah.

"KENAPA KAU MEMANGGILKU PEMBANTU HAH ? AKU BUKAN PEMBANTUMU ! AKU HANYA INGIN PULANG, BAJINGAN KEPARAT ! "

"ughh ! Mulutmu pedas juga ya, tapi 3 hari yang lalu saat aku mencicipinya kenapa terasa manis? "

"a-apa ? 3 hari kau bilang ?,"

"Terserahlah, mulai hari ini kau tinggal disini. Kau milikku, dan jangan harap kau bisa lari dari sini."

Chanyeol mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Dengan cepat, ia berjalan ke arah pintu kemudian menutup nya dengan kasar dan menguncinya.

"HEYY ! BUKA PINTUNYA ! KAUUU ! BUKA PINTUNYA CEPAT ! AKU INGIN PULANG ! BUKA PINTUNYAAAAA ! "

Baekhyun tak tau harus berbuat apa lagi. Matanya mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening. Ya, dia menangis. Berteriak sampai pita suaranya putus pun, Chanyeol tidak akan mendengarkannya.

Tubuhnya merosot ke bawah, ia putus asa. Sampai kapan dia berada disini ? Fikirannya hanya ada ibunya dan sekolahnya. Ya, hanya itu.

"ibu…"

。。。。。。。

"bibi, baekhyun belum pulang sampai sekarang?,"

Ibu Baekhyun hanya menggeleng. Dia terlihat kacau, putra semata wayangnya hilang entah kemana. Dia juga sudah menghubungi polisi, tapi laporan yang diterimanya tetap sama. Byun Baekhyun sampai saat ini belum bisa di temukan.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo juga ikut khawatir, mendengar sahabat mereka hilang bagai di telan bumi. Melihat kondisi ibu Baekhyun seperti ini, tambah lah rasa iba mereka. Mereka tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Ponsel Baekhyun tertinggal di kamarnya, membuat semua orang benar-benar putus asa mencari keberadaan Baekhyun.

"bibi jangan seperti ini, ku mohon. Aku tau, bibi sangat mencemaskan Baekhyun. Tapi, bibi juga harus menjaga kesehatan. Bibi, makanlah. Agar bibi tidak—"

"aku ingin makan bersama anakku,"

Kyungsoo frustasi sekarang. Anak dan ibu sama saja. Sifat mereka sama-sama keras kepala.

Luhan lebih memilih untuk menghubungi Sehun. Ia ingin meminta bantuan Sehun dalam kasus hilangnya Baekhyun saat ini. Ya, mungkin Sehun bisa membantu.

"halo, Sehun ? I-ini Luhan,"

"B-benarkah ? Kau menelfonku dulu ? Aku—"

"tidak ada waktu untuk membicarakan hal itu ! Aku butuh bantuan,"

"apapun ku lakukan untukmu, sayang,"

Luhan sempat memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"bisakah kau mencari keberadaan Baekhyun ? Kau bisa mengajak Jongin juga,"

"Baekhyun belum ketemu ? Ah, baiklah. Aku akan mencarinya bersama Jongin. Kau tenang saja,"

"baiklah, terima kasih, sehun-ah,"

"aku mencintai—"

Pip.

Luhan segera mematikan ponselnya sebelum mendengar kata-kata laknat yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Bukannya Luhan tidak suka, sebenarnya dia juga sangat menyukai Sehun. Tapi dia tidak tau, harus menyikapi Sehun bagaimana. Dia bukan orang yang romantis.

Lupakan tentang Sehun. Kini, Luhan beralih pada Kyungsoo yang sedang membujuk ibu Baekhyun agar Ibu Baekhyun segera makan.

"bibi, aku sudah menghubungi Sehun untuk membantu mencarikan Baekhyun. Bibi tenang saja, dia pasti akan menemukan Baekhyun."

"b-benarkah ?,"

"iya bi. Dia juga membawa temannya, jadi tenang saja. Banyak yang membantu bibi untuk mencari anak bibi. Lebih baik, bibi makan dulu. Ya?,"kini Luhan yang berusaha membujuk ibu Baekhyun. Terlihat, ibu Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah.

Saat sedang menyuapi ibu Baekhyun, Kyungsoo berbisik pada Luhan.

"siapa teman sehun yang mencari Baekhyun, Lu ?,"

。。。。。。

"Kenapa harus aku yang mengerjakan semua ini ?,"

"kau mau ku makan sekarang juga ? Kau lupa kalau aku monster, hah ?,"

"kau tidak akan tega !"

"kenapa tidak ? Tanyakan saja pada seluruh maid yang ada disini. Siapa yang berani membantah perintahku, akan langsung ku makan saat itu juga."

Baekhyun menghela nafas dengan kasar. Mansion sebesar ini, kenapa harus dia yang membersihkan semuanya ? Menyapu, mengepel, dan membersihkan dinding kaca. Itu semua pekerjaan pembantu.

Baekhyun sampai saat ini tidak mau mengakui bahwa dirinya hanyalah seorang pembantu.

"kalian semua, bisa berhenti bekerja saat ini. Biarkan si kecil ini yang bekerja,"

Semua maid yang ada di hadapan Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian mereka pergi entah kemana. Mungkin mereka tidur, beristirahat.

Baekhyun tidak habis fikir. Apa motivasi Chanyeol menyuruh nya untuk menjadi pembantunya ? Bukankah dia memiliki maid yang banyak ? Baekhyun saja tadi menghitung ada sekitar 20 maid di mansion sebesar ini.

"kenapa diam saja ? Cepat kerjakan ! Atau kau—"

"ya ya ya~ kau akan memakanku, aku akan menghafalnya. Silahkan nikmati hari indahmu, tuan."

Baekhyun berkata semanis mungkin, tapi ada unsur mengejek di dalamnya. Ia membalikkan badan dengan jengkel, kemudian ia mulai membersihkan satu persatu ruangan yang ada di sini.

Nafas Baekhyun terengah-engah. Pantas saja disini menampung banyak sekali maid. Baekhyun baru saja membersihkan 3 ruangan, dan jika boleh membandingkan, ini sama saja dengan berlari dengan jarak 1 km. Mansion ini begitu luas, bisa di bilang 5 kali luas rumahnya.

Baekhyun sudah tidak sanggup. Ia memilih berhenti berkerja daripada kehilangan nafasnya saat itu juga. Ia duduk di kursi kayu yang di sediakan di perpustakaan. Ya, mansion ini memiliki perpustakaan khusus. Para maid sebenarnya tidak di bolehkan masuk disini. Tapi, baekhyun masa bodoh dan tetap membersihkannya.

Ia melihat buku-buku yang berjajar rapi di rak kayu bergaya klasik itu. Matanya berpendar melihat buku-buku sebanyak itu. Dan kemudian, ia tertarik dengan satu buku bersampul hitam mengkilat, terkena cahaya matahari dari jendela.

Karena letak buku itu ada di bawah, jadi Baekhyun mudah untuk mengambilnya. Baekhyun berjalan mendekat ke buku itu dan bermaksud untuk membacanya.

Baru halaman pertama ia buka, ia sudah di kagetkan oleh tetesan darah yang mengering di buku tersebut. Kertas dari buku itu sudah sangat lama sehingga menjadi kuning kecoklatan. Baekhyun meraba darah kering itu, dan ternyata itu darah asli, bukan di edit.

Baekhyun melihat tulisan aneh di buku tersebut. Tulisan itu tidak bisa ia baca. Menurut baekhyun, itu adalah tulisan kuno dan kelihatannya tidak penting.

Baekhyun berniat untuk menutup buku itu. Tapi, hatinya berkata lain. Tangannya kembali membuka buku itu dan melihat halaman berikutnya. Betapa kagetnya, ada gambar burung gagak besar berwajah mengerikan di halaman itu. Ia memiliki 3 kaki, dan kedua sayapnya terbentang lebar. Sepertinya, ia pernah mendengar mitos burung gagak berkaki tiga.

Baekhyun melihatnya dengan lekat. Mata burung itu, berwarna biru. Mirip seperti milik—

BRAK !

"apa yang kau lakukan disini ?,"

—Chanyeol.

Baekhyun gelagapan. Buru-buru ia mengembalikan buku itu ketempatnya—walau tidak rapi seperti tadi—sambil tersenyum idiot kepada Chanyeol yang terlihat marah disana. Kali ini, apa salahnya ?

Langkah Chanyeol begitu lebar dimatanya, sehingga dalam sekejap, tubuh tinggi menjulang itu sudah ada di hadapannya. Mata biru Chanyeol tetap terlihat tenang, tapi tatapannya menunjukkan amarah di dalamnya.

"bisa kau jelaskan ? Kenapa kau masuk kesini ?,"

"k-kau bilang, aku harus membersihkan semua ruangan di tempat—"

"TAPI BUKAN DISINI, BODOH ! KAU MAU MATI, HAH ?,"

Cukup sudah, Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi. Kesabaran manusia ada batasnya. Dan milik Baekhyun sudah habis saat ini.

"KAU FIKIR AKU PEMBANTUMU, HAH ? Kalau kau mau membunuhku, bunuh saja aku ! Makan aku, monster sialan ! Kalau itu membuatmu senang, lakukanlah ! Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan untuk pergi dari sini. Kau pikir aku takut denganmu ? Makan aku ! Ayo cepat !,"

Chanyeol melihat mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca lagi. Oh tidak, sedikit tidak tega melihat Baekhyun menangis. Wajah Baekhyun benar-benar mirip dengan ibunya. Jadi, jika Baekhyun menangis, maka ia akan melihat ibunya ikut menangis.

"bersihkan ruangan lain. Selesaikan tepat pukul 11, lalu kita akan makan siang."

Sangat datar dan dingin. Setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol keluar dari perpustakaan dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menangis sendirian di perpustakaan.

。。。。。。

Malam semakin larut, tapi tidak melarutkan semangat kedua pria yang sedang menaiki mobil berwarna hitam. Mereka terus mencari Baekhyun, melihat kondisi ibu Baekhyun yang mengerikan cukup membuat mereka kasihan dan berniat tulus membantu bibi Byun.

"Jongin, kita mencarinya kemana lagi ? Aku pusing karena jalan ini saja yang aku lalui,"

Jongin nampak berfikir.

"Bagaimana kalau ke gang kecil yang biasa Baekhyun lewati ? Bukankah bibi Byun bilang, Baekhyun selalu melewati gang kecil itu?,"

"baiklah, semoga saja kita bisa menemukan petunjuk untuk menemukan Baekhyun."

Kaki Sehun menginjak gas mobil dan menambah laju kecepatannya. Tidak peduli sampai dini hari, ia harus mencari petunjuk mengapa Baekhyun bisa hilang mendadak seperti ini.

Sampai di depan gang tersebut, Sehun dan Jongin segera turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam gang. Mereka mencari-cari petunjuk, berusaha mendapatkan jejak atau bekas dari sang pencuri yang menculik Baekhyun.

Hampir 15 menit lamanya, akhirnya Sehun menyerah dan terus merengek ke Jongin untuk pulang. Sempat Jongin mengangguk, tapi matanya terfokus pada tembok besar yang menghadang jalan di gang itu.

Jongin mendekati tembok penghalang tersebut, mengabaikan Sehun yang berjalan ke mobil. Sampai didepan tembok itu, dia menatap dari atas sampai bawah. Tembok ini, terasa berbeda dari tembok yang lain. Lagipula, sebuah gang tidak mungkin di halang oleh tembok sebesar itu, kan ? Kalau ada tembok penghalang seperti itu, mana mungkin Baekhyun melewati jalan ini.

Tangan Jongin menempel di tembok tersebut. Sensasi aneh menjalar di tubuhnya. Benar, tembok ini sangat berbeda.

TINNN TINNN !

Terlihat Sehun melambaikan tangan ke Jongin. Jongin menoleh kemudian mengangguk. Ia kembali menatap tembok tersebut, setelah itu ia berlari kembali ke mobil Sehun.

"tembok itu... sangat aneh."

To Be Continued...

Haloooo saya kembali dengan ff abal-abal saya

Wkwk pada kecewa ya?

Sebenernya engga end kok chapter 1 kemarin wkwk

Ini udah panjang kan ?

Udahlahhh /puppyeyes /muntahpelangi

Yang mau tanya-tanya atau deket sama author

Add aja Dinnda Byun II :v

Last, Review plissss :"

Hargai author yang nulis yaaaa^^

Thankyou~


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelum melanjutkan cerita ini, saya mau ngeluarin unek-unek sebentar.

Bisakah kalian membaca summary sebelum membuka cerita ini?

Bukankah saya sudah mengetikkan YAOI AREA ?

Kalau tidak suka dengan cerita ini atau tidak suka sifat baekhyun yang seperti ini di cerita saya dan alasan lain yang tidak masuk akal, JANGAN BACA CERITA SAYA!

Jujur, saya bingung. Kenapa ada review yang mengatakan "gue ngga sudi liat chanyeol di pasangin sama cabe, mending sama yang lain,".

Ini ff CHANBAEK ! Saya tegaskan lagi, ini ff CHANBAEK ! Saya ngga suka crack couple. Kalau anda ngga suka sama ff saya, mending ngga usah di baca.

Waktu saya baca itu, semangat saya langsung down. Tapi, saya ambil sisi positif nya aja. Saya tau, banyak kekurangan di ff saya, banyak sekali. Saya author abal-abal, ngga sehebat author senior yang lainnya. Jadi mohon di maklumi.

Saya ngga mau menyebutkan siapa dia. Biarkan dia sadar dengan sendirinya. Toh ini bulan puasa. Jadi saya ngga mau kesel berkepanjangan. Marah? Oh maaf, itu bukan sifat saya. Saya ngga bisa marah sama orang. Apalagi kamu udah nge review cerita saya, saya sangat berterima kasih.

Udah ah, kebanyakan bacot ya :3 Kita lanjut saja ya, dan saya tegaskan lagi. Yang ngga suka ff saya, mending ngga usah baca. Daripada saya menghilangkan niat saya untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Mohon kerja samanya^^

NIGHTMARE

Previous chapter~

Jongin mendekati tembok penghalang tersebut, mengabaikan Sehun yang berjalan ke mobil.

Sampai didepan tembok itu, dia menatap dari atas sampai bawah. Tembok ini, terasa berbeda dari

tembok yang lain. Lagipula, sebuah gang tidak mungkin di halang oleh tembok sebesar itu, kan ?

Kalau ada tembok penghalang seperti itu, mana mungkin Baekhyun melewati jalan ini.

Tangan Jongin menempel di tembok tersebut. Sensasi aneh menjalar di tubuhnya. Benar, tembok

ini sangat berbeda.

TINNN TINNN !

Terlihat Sehun melambaikan tangan ke Jongin. Jongin menoleh kemudian mengangguk. Ia kembali

menatap tembok tersebut, setelah itu ia berlari kembali ke mobil Sehun.

"tembok itu... sangat aneh."

NIGHTMARE

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Other Cast : Member EXO/?

ABAL-ABAL ! TYPO EVERYWHERE ! MENYEBABKAN SERANGAN JANTUNG DAN MUAL ! GARING ! NGGA SERU !

Happy reading~

"saya belum bisa menemukan keberadaannya, Yang Mulia,"

"kenapa begitu ? Apa kau tidak melihat wajahku yang tidak sabar ini?,"

"s-saya tidak tau, Yang Mulia. Hamba hanya melaksanakan perintah. Tapi, sampai sekarang, Chanyeol belum menampakkan batang hidungnya."

"ARGH ! Kemana anak itu ? Apa aku harus mengobrak-abrik rumah Suho lagi? Keparat, aku harus segera menemukannya."

"lebih baik, kita menunggu saja yang mulia. Suho dan Lay berada di bawah lindungan Dewi Xien. "

"hmmm, kau benar. Lebih baik kita menunggu saja. Baiklah, lanjutkan tugasmu. Tetaplah menyamar menjadi murid biasa. Jangan sampai identitas aslimu terbongkar."

"baik, Yang Mulia."

NIGHTMARE

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 siang. Baekhyun melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, dan betapa mengerikannya wajah baekhyun. Matanya sembab dan bengkak. Itu tandanya, dia habis menangis semalaman.

Sudah seminggu lamanya dia terkurung disini. Dan sampai saat ini, dia tidak bisa keluar dari mansion Chanyeol. Kemarin, dia meminta maid yang lain untuk bekerja sama. Tapi, semua maid menggelengkan kepalanya karena takut akan kemarahan tuan mudanya.

Baekhyun memegang pipi tirusnya, dan berusaha memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia bisa kabur dari sini. Jujur, dia sudah tidak betah tinggal disini. Chanyeol tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik, benar-benar menganggap baekhyun adalah budak atau pembantunya.

Baekhyun berjalan bolak balik, kesana kemari sambil memegang dagunya untuk mencari cara agar dia bisa keluar. Padahal, penghuni di rumah ini hanya ada para maid dan Chanyeol saja. Tidak ada yang lain. Orang tua Chanyeol? Siapa peduli! Baekhyun bukan siapa-siapa Chanyeol. Di tegaskan lagi, bukan siapa-siapa. Termasuk pembantu.

Cklek !

Pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka, dan menampakkan seorang Chanyeol yang tetap tampan dan mempesona. Rambutnya yang merah dan berantakan menambah kesan sexy ada dalam diri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekat pada Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun nampak acuh. Ia tidak akan jatuh dalam pandangan Chanyeol lagi, karena matanya yang tenang berbanding terbalik dengan sifatnya yang suka menyuruh dan keras kepala.

"kuras kolam renang yang ada di belakang rumah, dekat halaman. Kerjakan dalam satu jam, sekarang."

Mata Baekhyun membola. Kolam renang? What the hell! Kolam renang itu luas sekali. Terlebih lagi, melihat mansion Chanyeol yang luas seperti ini, pasti kolam renangnya juga nampak luas.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol kembali berjalan ke pintu dan menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun sempat mengarahkan bantalnya ke Chanyeol, tapi dia kurang cepat karena yang ia hantam adalah pintu kamar.

"AKU BUKAN PEMBANTUMU, SIALAN ! Kenapa..hiks hiks.. Kenapa dia tega padaku ? Hiks hiks..."

Dan Baekhyun menangis untuk kedua kalinya.

N IGHTMARE

Dengan malas, Baekhyun membersihkan kolam renang yang terbilang masih bersih. Baekhyun tau, ini semua Chanyeol lakukan semata-mata hanya untuk menyiksa dirinya. Karena monster tidak akan berbaik hati kepada mangsanya, tidak akan pernah.

Benarkah? Tidak akan pernah?

Bayangan Baekhyun memang nyata. Kolam renang ini sungguh luas. Baekhyun tidak tau, sekaya apa Chanyeol itu. Ia juga pernah bertanya pada maid, dari mana Chanyeol mendapatkan semua kekayaan ini. Tapi para maid hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepala mereka.

Saat sedang membersihkan tepi kolam, Baekhyun tidak sengaja melihat siluet bayangan burung yang begitu besar di air kolam. Baekhyun cepat -cepat mendongak dan ingin melihat burung apa yang baru saja lewat di atasnya.

Mata baekhyun masih sibuk mencari. Karena silau, maka ia meneduhkan kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya. Dirinya sibuk mencari dan begitu penasaran. Firasatnya mengatakan, bahwa ia pernah melihat burung itu sebelumnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja..

BYURRR !

Baekhyun terjatuh dalam kolam setinggi 2 meter itu. Sesekali dirinya tenggelam, kemudian muncul kembali. Tangannya berusaha menggapai apa saja, tapi tidak ada apa-apa untuk di gapainya. Dan yang paling buruk adalah, Baekhyun payah dalam berenang.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang mau menyelamatkannya. Akhirnya ia menenggelamkan dirinya dan menghirup air kolam terlalu banyak kemudian masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Semua orang yang ia sayang ada dalam benaknya. Ibunya, kyungsoo, luhan, dan terakhir…

Chanyeol.

NIGHTMARE

Chanyeol tidak mendapati Baekhyun di kamarnya. Ia baru ingat, ia menyuruh baekhyun untuk segera membersihkan kolam renang. Chanyeol memang sengaja melakukan itu. Dia selalu senang memperlakukan baekhyun seenak jidat lebarnya.

Dengan segera, chanyeol pergi ke kolam renang dan mencari-cari sosok mungil itu. Perasaan aneh muncul dalam dirinya. Tak ada baekhyun di sana. Dan di tengah kolam, ada seseorang yang mengambang tengkurap tak bergerak sama sekali. Mata chanyeol mulai ia tajamkan. Beberapa detik setelahnya, matanya membola ketika ia tau bahwa itu adalah byun baekhyun.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, chanyeol langsung turun ke dalam kolam renang dan segera membawa tubuh mungil baekhyun ke tepi. Bibir tipis itu membiru, dan suhu tubuh baekhyun sangatlah dingin. Wajah chanyeol terlihat panik. Ia tidak tau harus bagaimana. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah membuat mata sipit baekhyun terbuka lebar.

Tangan chanyeol mulai menekan-nekan dada baekhyun, berusaha mengeluarkan air yang baekhyun hirup. Baekhyun tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Dan itu membuat chanyeol mengusap wajah kasarnya.

Hanya ada satu cara lagi, yaitu nafas buatan. Chanyeol melihat keadaan sekitar terlebih dahulu. Keadaan sekitar kolam renang sepi, dan ia mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memberu nafas buatan pada baekhyun. Saat bibirnya hendak menyentuh bibir tipis baekhyun, tiba-tiba saja baekhyun memuntahkan air yang ada dalam paru-parunya dan mengenai wajah chanyeol. Karena kaget, chanyeol terjungkal ke belakang dan mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena air dari mulut baekhyun.

"a-aku dimana? Chanyeol? Kenapa kau ada disini?,"

"k-kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa? Yaaa ! kenapa kau sangat ceroboh hah ? kenapa kau bisa mengambang di kolam renang tadi? Apa yang kau lakukan? Dan ewh, kau mengeluarkan air dalam mulutmu dan mengenai wajahku yang tampan ini !"

"a-aku hanya ingin melihat burung apa yang melintas di atas tadi,"

Chanyeol terdiam, matanya sibuk mengamati tubuh mungil baekhyun yang basah kuyup. Haruskah ia mengataknnya sekarang? Siapa dia sebenarnya? Dimana dia berasal dan semua tentang dirinya kepada baekhyun?

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tidak. Tidak ada yang harus di ceritakan. Tentang siapa dirinya, karena baekhyun sudah menganggapnya monster yang tidak memiliki hati nurani.

Raut wajah chanyeol kembali mendatar. Tanpa berkata apapun, ia membalikkan badan dan pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang tertunduk. Mengetahui itu, baekhyun segera mencekal tangan besar chanyeo, hingga chanyeol berhenti berjalan.

"terima kasih karena sudah menolongku,"

"cih, menolongmu? Aku hanya tidak ingin air di kolam renang ini tercemar karena tubuhmu yang menjijikkan. Cepat kembali bekerja, kau membuatku kesal hari ini."

Baekhyun tidak habis fikir. Chanyeol itu sebenarnya makhluk apa? Ia bertanya pada semua maid, tappi mereka tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Hatinya begitu keras dan tidak memiliki rasa kasih sayang sama sekali. Memang seperti itulah sifat monster. Kejam, jahat, egois, tidak memiliki belas kasihan, tidak punya hati, dan semua otak monster ada di telapak kaki.

Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Butuh tenaga ekstra untuk membersihkan kolam renang sedalam dan seluas ini. Bersih atau tidak bersih, baekhyun tidak mau tau. Asalkan ia sudah selesai bekerja dan perutnya kosong karena belum terisi sejak pagi.

"sudah selesai, tuan Baekhyun? Kalau sudah, tuan muda menunggu anda di ruang makan. Ini sudah pukul 11 dan tuan muda meminta anda untuk makan siang."

"oh, sudah jam sebelas, ? baiklah, aku ganti pakaian dulu."

Baekhyun ingin melangkah ke kamarnya, tapi maid itu mencegahnya.

"tuan muda menginginkan kehadiran anda sekarang juga,"

"apa harus sekarang? Aku basah total seperti ini,"

"tidak apa-apa, saya taku tuan muda akan marah."

"emmm baiklah, aku akan segera kesana. Oh, dan tolong, bisakah kau memanggilku baekhyun saja? Aku risih saat kau memanggilku tuan. Derajatku dan derajatmu sama,"

Terlihat maid itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tuan muda chanyeol yang menyuruh saya untuk memanggil anda dengan sebutan tuan."

"a-apa?,"

"cepatlah, atau tuan muda akan memakan anda disini,"

"a-ah baiklah, terima kasih."

Ia membereskan semua alat yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan kolam renang dan berjalan masuk ke mansion besar milik Chanyeol. Ia mengekori maid tadi dalam keadaan basah. Chanyeol memang tidak punya hati sama sekali, degan tega ia menyuruh baekhyun untuk makan siang dalam keadaan basah. Lihatlah bibir baekhyun yang sudah membiru sejak tadi, terlihat sekali kalau baekhyun menahan hawa dingin sejak 1 jam yang lalu.

Baekhyun dan maid tersebut berjalan mendekati meja makan. Disana terlihat chanyeol duduk sendirian di depan makanan yang lumayan banyak. Sampai di depan meja makan, maid tersebut kembali ke pekerjannya dan hanya menyisakan baekhyun dan chanyeol di meja makan, dalam suasana keheningan.

"kenapa basah kuyup seperti itu?,"

"yaakk ! kau itu tolol atau apa? Bukankah tadi kau melihatku mengambang di kolam renang dan kau juga yang membawaku ke tepi?,"

"aku tidak suka makan dengan siluman air,"

"a-apa? Siluman? Kau menyuruhku kesini tanpa memberiku waktu untuk mengganti pakaian, dan kau memanggilku siluman? Kau yang siluman!"

SRET !

GREP!

Tangan besar chanyeol meraih tangan kecil baekhyun, menariknya perlahan hingga baekhyun jatuh ke pangkuannya. Baekhyun melotot dan berusaha membebaskan diri, tapi pelukan chanyeol di perutnya terlalu kuat dan ia hanya bisa pasrah dalam kungkungan chanyeol.

Melihat baekhyun berhenti memberontak, akhirnya chanyeol mulai menutup tubuh mungil baekhyun dengan jas besar yang ia pakai. Chanyeol menutup tubuhnya dan tubuh baekhyun dalam jas yang sama, membuat baekhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat ketika melihat tangan chanyeol mulai mengancing jasnya.

Tangan chanyeol kembali melingkar ke perut baekhyun dan hidungnya mulai mengirup leher hangat baekhyun. Begitu harum dan menggoda, membuat chanyeol ingin memakan baekhyun sekarang juga. Baekhyun seakan-akan menjadi candu tersendiri bagi chanyeol. Dan ia akui, ia begitu tertarik dengan makhluk mungil ini.

Chanyeol masih setia mengendus-endus leher mulus baekhyun, membuat baekhyun terkekeh geli.

"ahahaaa yakk hentikan ahaha~ itu geli, chanyeol,"

"kau tau namaku?,"

"para maid mengatakan tuan muda chanyeol tuan muda chanyeol, berarti namamu chanyeol kan?,"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, dan kemudian keadaan kembali canggung.

"cha-chanyeol? Kenapa posisi kita se intim ini? Nanti kau bisa basah juga,"

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan ucapan baekhyun. Ia lebih memilih untuk memeluk baekhyun dengan posesif dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher baekhyun. Bisa baekhyun rasakan nafas hangat chanyeol menerpa lehernya saat ini, membuat sensasi aneh dan nyaman menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Dan kini, baekhyun bisa merasakan benda basah dan hangat tengah menghisap leher nya, di sertai gigitan kecil yang di lakukan oleh chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya bisa mendongak, merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher baekhyun dan melihat karyanya begitu cantik dan indah di leher baekhyun. Tanda kemerahan itu, menandakan bahwa makhluk mungil itu adalah miliknya seorang.

"chanhhhh- hentikanhh-"

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher baekhyun dan melihat hasil karya indahnya yang telah ia ciptakan. Begitu merah dan menggoda. Tanda kemerahan itu, chanyeol buat dengan tulus dan tidak terkesan memaksa.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan pada leherku? Kau menggigitku? Menghisap darahku? Sebenarnya kau makhluk apa? Ku mohon, jangan hisap darahku lagi. Aku akan menjadi pembantu yang baik. Aku tidak ingin mati sekarang. Aku-"

"aku tidak menghisap darahmu,bodoh."

Baekhyun menghentikan kata katanya. Matanya melirik chanyeol sebentar, melihat mata chanyeol yang begitu intens menatap wajahnya. Baekhyun meneguk saliva nya sendiri dengan susah payah. Baekhyun tidak mau mati hari ini. Ia ingin hidup, ia belum bisa membahagiakan orang tercintanya, terutama ibunya.

"berbaliklah,"

"a-apa?,"

"aku bilang berbalik, aku tidak suka mangsaku membelakangiku seperti ini,"

Oh, ternyata chanyeol masih menganggap baekhyun sebagai mangsanya. Matilah kau byun baekhyun. Sebentar lagi nyawa mu akan melayang dan kau belum tentu akan tenang di surga kelak.

Mau tidak mau, baekhyun menuruti perintah 'tuan'nya. Ia membalikkan badan dengan susah payah, tanpa melepaskan kancing jas yang mengikat mereka berdua dalam posisi yang intim seoerti itu. Tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Dada mereka saling menempel, dan baekhyun harap chanyeol tidak bisa merasakan degup jantungnya saat ini.

Baekhyun terus saja menunduk. Dia tidak mau menatap mata biru chanyeol yang begitu menghanyutkan. Ia tidak mau jatuh dalam pesona chanyeo, tidak mau lagi. Yang di hadapannya ini adalah monster, bukan seorang pangeran yang ada di dalam negeri dongeng anak-anak.

Chanyeol menyeringai ketika melihat wajah baekhyun yang menunduk dalam. Menurut chanyeol, melihat baekhyun dalam raut wajah yang marah dan takut, adalah ciptaan Tuhan paling indah yang pernah ia lihat. Lihat saja wajah cantik baekhyun yang begitu mirip ibunya, benar-benar mirip. Pertama kali melihat baekhyun, chanyeol tidak tau kalau wajah baekhyun begitu mirip seperti ibunya. Awalnya, dia malah ingin memakan baekhyun saat itu juga. Melihat baekhyun berjalan sendirian dan chanyeol mencium aroma darah baekhyun yang begitu menggoda, membuat chanyeol tanpa berfikir panjang langsung menghampiri baekhyun dan berniat memakannya.

Tangan chanyeol merambat ke leher baekhyun, membuat baekhyun merinding dengan sendirinya. Dan dengan cepat, chanyeol menarik leher baekhyun dan bibirnya langsung saja menerjang bibir tipis baekhyun dengan lumatan-lumatan yang agak sedikit kasar.

Baekhyun melotot, chanyeol melakukan hal ini sudah dua kali. Dan baekhyun bingung, sebenarnya ia mangsa chanyeol atau simpanan chanyeol. Ia lebih mirip seperti jalang dari pada di sebut sebagai mangsa.

Chanyeol menghisap bibir atas baekhyun, melumatnya dengan pelan, tanpa ada paksaan dan hanya ada rasa tulus di dalamnya. Walau agak sedikit kasar, karena chanyeol bukan tipe yang bermain lembut. Baekhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan mencengkeram bahu chanyeol. Pasrah dengan apa yang di lakukan chanyeol. Walaupun ia menolak ciuman ini, ia tidak akan bisa kabur atau memberontak karena pergerakannya sudah di kunci oleh jas sialan chanyeol.

Lumatan itu terus berlangsung, hingga lidah chanyeol berusaha masuk kedalam mulut baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan pasrahnya membuka bibirnya perlahan, membiarkan lidah chanyeol menari-nari di dalam rongga mulutnya tanpa melakukan perlawanan yang sama seperti chanyeol.

Seperti tersengat oleh listrik, baekhyun mulai menikmati ciuman hangat ini. Ia begitu menikmatinya, lidak chanyeol yang mengabsen seluruh rongga mulutnya, benar-enar ia sangat menyukainya. Tangannya kini sudah melingkar sempurna di leher chanyeol, menarik leher chanyeol perlahan agar chanyeol memperdalam ciumannya.

Ciuman panas itu berjalan hanya beberapa menit, karena pasokan oksigen baekhyun mulai menipis. Baekhyun memutuskan ciuman mereka dan berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Baekhyun tidak tau setan apa yang sudah merasuki otaknya tadi. Lagi-lagi ia terhipnotis oleh bibir chanyeol, ah tidak. Tidak hanya bibir chanyeol, tapi semua yang ada pada diri chanyeol. Mulai tatapan matanya, sentuhannya, bibir hangatnya, otak baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya teracuni akan chanyeol dan chanyeol.

"mualai nanti malam, aku akan tidur denganmu,"

"a-apa?,"

N IGHMARE

"di kabarkan seorang pejalan kaki meninggal duni dalam keadaan yang tragis. Dagingnya berceceran dimana-mana, dan tulang belulangnya hancur. Menurut saksi mata atau warga sekitar, semua ini di akibatkan oleh serangan makhluk aneh seperti manusia serigala, vampir, atau monster lainnya-"

"luhan? Sejak kapan kau-"

"kyungsoo ! lihat berita di televisi itu ! apa kau yakin manusia serigala masih hidup di jaman sekarang? Kalau vampir aku tidak percaya. Vampir itu monster penghisap darah."

"itu mungkin kecelakaan atau hal lain, Luhan. Jangan kaitkan semua ini dengan mon-"

"ohhh ! atau ini ulah makhluk yang berkaki tiga itu? Anak mereka masih hidup, Kyungsoo. Dia menculik baekhyun !"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"berhenti berkhayal yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimana jongin dan sehun? Apa mereka sudah mendapat informasi tentang baekhyun?,"

"kata sehun, mereka belum mendapat informasi apapun. Tapi kata jongin, ia akan segera menemukan baekhyun. Kau tenang saja. Oh, bagaimana keadaan bibi byun? Apa dia makin membaik?,"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"masih sama seperti dulu. Dia masih sering melamun dan seperti orang tidak bernyawa. Aku kasihan melihatnya. Dia sudah ku ajak kesini, tapi dia tidak mau dan masih tetap dengan egonya untuk menunggu kepulangan baekhyun. Haishhh, aku bingung, kenapa baekhyun bisa hilang dalam sekejap? Kenapa penculik itu mau dengan baekhyun? Padahal baekhyun itu cerewet dan menyebalkan."

Kali ini, Luhan yang memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

NIGHTMARE

Yixing mulai bertapa, berusaha untuk berkomunikasi dengan dewi Xien. Ini semua demi Chanyeol. Kalau saja Yixing dan Junmyeon memiliki sifat jahat, maka ia sudah membuang chanyeol ke neraka sejak dulu. Mereka ingin melakukan hal itu, tapi mengingat kedua orangtua chanyeol di bunuh, dan masa kecil chanyeol yang begitu suram, Yixing dan Junmyeon tidak tega membuang bocah nakal itu.

Butuh waktu yang lama untuk berkomunikasi dengan dewi Xien, akhirnya Yixing bisa mendengar suara dewi Xien yang begitu lembut dan menenangkan itu. Mungkin itulah yang membuat dewi Xien adalah dewi segala dewi di surga, derajatnya sangatlah tinggi dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa menandinginya.

Yixing mulai membuka mata, dan ia melihat wanita cantik berambut panjang dengan senyuman manisnya duduk di atas awan putih. Yixing selalu mengagumi kecantikan dewiXien. Tapi kenapa, kenapa harus chanyeol yang menjadi cucunya? Chanyeol sangat berbanding dengan ibunya, apalagi ayahnya yang memiliki sikap ramah dan lembut walau dia makhluk Samjok-o.

"ada apa,Yixing?,"

Yixing menghirup nafas perlahan, kemudian ia keluarkan agar dirinya rileks dan tidak terlihat cenas.

"aku mencemaskan chanyeol, para samjok-o mulai mencari keberadaannya. Dan dengan bodohnya, Junmyeon memberi tahun diaman takdir chanyeol berada. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa, tapi untung saja aku sudah berhasil mempertemukan chanyeol dengan takdirnya, baekhyun. Lalu, jika mereka berdua tertangkap, aku harus bagaimana dewi? Chanyeol tidak pernah mendengarkanku,"

Dewi Xien mengulas senyum tipis. Wajahnya masih nampak belia dan segar walau umurnya sudah beribu-ribu tahun. Tak pernah sekalipun wajah itu menunjukkan raut suram ataupun sedih. Senyuman tipis di bibirnya tetap setia pada posisinya, dan itu membuat semua penghuni surga patuh akan ucapannya yang tulus.

Dewi Xien mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap lembut rambut Yixing. Yixing mendongak, ia merasakan kelembutan dan ketenangan dalam telapak tangan mulus itu. Bagaimana bisa wanita ini selalu tersenyum, padahal cucunya berada dalam bahaya.

"sudah kukatakan berapa kali? Kau tidak perlu cemas, Yixing. Kau dan Junmyeon sudah ku anggap sebagai anakku juga. Kalianlah pengganti Hyoui dan suaminya. Kalian mencoba mendidik dan membesaarkan chanyeol, aku sangat berterima kasih. Kini, chanyeol sudah besar. Dia bisa menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri. Bukankah kau sudah mempertemukan mereka? Ku pikir itu ide yang bagus. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir masalah chanyeol. Biarkan semuanya mengalir seperti air, sayang."

Setelah mengatakan itu, dewi Xien menghilang bersamaan dengan awan putih yang menyelimuti dirinya. Yixing menunduk lesu, dan mencerna perkataan dewi Xien tadi. Bensr, dia hanya perlu mengawasi chanyeol dari surga bersama Junmyeon. Chanyeol sudah dewasa, ia harus bisa menjaga diri sendiri, dia bukan anak kecil lagi.

NIGHTMARE

Baekhyun risih. Yaa, itu yang dirasakan baekhyun saat ini, dengan posisi yang lebih intim daripada kejadian makan siang tadi, kini chanyeol dengan kurang ajarnya tidur di samping baekhyun dengan memeluk pinggang kecil baekhyun dengan sangat erat. Dan lagi-lagi, chanyeol menyuruh baekhyun untuk berhadapan dengannya. Bukankah itu terlihat menjijikkan?

Baekhyun sudah terlalu lelah untuk semuanya. Mulai menjadi pembantu chanyeol, sekarang menjadi budak seks chanyeol. Yaaaa walaupun chanyeol belum menyebutkan hal itu. Tapi itu memang kenyataannya. Baekhyun di perlakukan seperti boneka oleh chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin kabur dari sini. Dia ingin tau, bagaimana keadaan ibunya sekarang. Ibunya pasti sangat kesepian.

"apa yang kau fikirkan,hm? Jangan pasang wajah yang memelas seperti itu, aku tidak suka."

Baekhyun mendongak dan melihat chanyeol kesal layaknya anak kecil. Baekhyun terkekeh geli, sikap chanyeol memang susah di tebak. Kadang dia menjadi kekanak-kanakan seperti ini, kadang juga dia menjadi monster mengerikan keras kepala yang suka menyuruh orang seenaknya.

"a-apa aku boleh jujur?,"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya, kemudian ia mengangguk pelan.

"aku merindukan rumah, aku merindukan ibuku, sahabatku, dan sekolahku. Aku merindukan semua itu, bisakah kau melepaskanku?,"

Chanyeol tediam, dan itu membuat baekhyun takut. Baekhyun tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal ini. Baekhyun tau, chanyeol akan marah padanya. Dia tau-

"aku tidak bisa, maaf."

-kalau chanyeol tidak akan menyetujuinya. Baekhyun mulai menundukkan kepalanya, matanya berair dan ia terisak pelan. Sungguh, dia merindukan semua yang ia ucapkan tadi. Baekhyun ingin kembali ke rumah, bersama ibunya. Walau ia dan ibunya seringkali bertengkar, tapi ia tau ibunya sangat menyayanginya.

"apa kau mau bernegosiasi denganku?,"

Baekhyun mendongak.

"jika malam ini kau bersedia melayaniku, kau boleh pulang. Jika tidak mau, maka kau harus melayaniku sampai esok pagi, dan kau tidak boleh pulang. Bagaimana?,"

Mata baekhyun membola. Negosiasi macam apa itu? Itu bukan penawaran, tapi itu penyiksaan.

"t-tapi-"

"satu-"

"y-yaaa ! kenapa-"

"dua-"

"jangan-"

"ti-"

"BAIKLAH AKU MAU MELAYANIMU ! Puas ?,"

Chanyeol menyeringai. Ia langsung menindih tubuh baekhyun dan menatapnya dalam. Wajah baekhyun memerah menahan amarah. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Lebih baik jalani saja, setelah itu dia bisa pulang ke rumah dan tidak akan melihat wajah keparat ini lagi.

NIGHTMARE

Sehun terus saja menghubungi jongin. Ia ingin membantu kekasihnya untuk mencari baekhyun kembali. Saat sehun menjemput jongin di rumah kecil jongin, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Sepi dan kosong.

Sehun ingin saja membanting ponselnya kalau saja ia punya banyak ponsel untuk cadangan. Pasalnya, ia menghubungi jongin sedari tadi dan jongin tidak mengangkat panggilan sehun. Sehun mulai geram, ia lebih memilih untuk mencari baekhyun sendirian dan meninggalkan tempat tinggal jongin.

Kalau saja sehun tau rumah jongin tidak di kunci dan masuk ke rumah jongin, maka ia dapat menemukan tumpukan tulang belulang yang menggunung dengan darah segar maupun kering yang masih menempel pada tulang tersebut.

To be continued…

N IGHTMARE

ALOHHHHH GENGS/? /digampar sehun/

Saya kembali dengan ff abal-abal ini wkwkwk

Makasih yang udah review ff saya, yang follow juga, yang ngejadiin ini ff favourit kalian juga

Garing kan ya? Ngga seru kan ya?

Maklum authoor baru mah gini :"

DAN BERITA BAGUSSS !

CHAP DEPAN NC NYA CHANBAEK HORREEEYYYYYYYYY /DUARRR/?

Lebaran udah lewat ya :v

Minal aidzin yaaa buat semuanyaaaaaaa

Maafkeun author jika ada salah sama kalian /elap ingus/

Ohh iya, yang mau tanya-tanya atau deket sama author, add aja Dinnda Byun II :v

Dadaaaahhhhh~

Last, review pleaseeee *-*


	4. Chapter 4

Previous Chapter~

Sehun terus saja menghubungi jongin. Ia ingin membantu kekasihnya untuk mencari baekhyun kembali. Saat sehun menjemput jongin di rumah kecil jongin, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Sepi dan kosong.

Sehun ingin saja membanting ponselnya kalau saja ia punya banyak ponsel untuk cadangan. Pasalnya, ia menghubungi jongin sedari tadi dan jongin tidak mengangkat panggilan sehun. Sehun mulai geram, ia lebih memilih untuk mencari baekhyun sendirian dan meninggalkan tempat tinggal jongin.

Kalau saja sehun tau rumah jongin tidak di kunci dan masuk ke rumah jongin, maka ia dapat menemukan tumpukan tulang belulang yang menggunung dengan darah segar maupun kering yang masih menempel pada tulang tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NIGHTMARE

Main Cast :

Byun baekhyun

Park chanyeol

Support cast :

Xi luhan

Oh sehun

Do kyungsoo

Kim jongin

Junmyeon

Yixing

Kawanan Samjok-o/?

Ibu baekhyun/?

GARING ! ABAL-ABAL ! NGGA SERU ! MBOH OPO MENEH/?

NIGHTMARE

NC AREA ! NO CHILD ! /NGAA SADAR DIRI LU THOR :''V

POKOKNYA YANG NGGA SUKA CHANBAEK ENA ENA JANGAN BACA

SKIP AJA GAPAPA NC NYA JUGA GA BAKAL HOT

AING MAH SETRONG/?

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya ketika chanyeol sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyetubuhinya. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama baekhyun dalam hal sex. What the hell ! baekhyun masih sekolah, dan dia masih suka payudara perempuan. Bukan seperti sekarang, ia harus berada di bawah dan mendesah agar permainan ini cepat selesai.

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun lama terlebih dahulu. ia tau, ini adalah pengalaman pertama baekhyun. Maka dari itu, ia akan membuat baekhyun merasa relax dan tidak terlalu takut saat ia berada di dalamnya.

Tangan baekhyun nampak bergetar. Ia benar-benar siap fisik, tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Ia sudi melakukan hal ini karena ia ingin kembali bersama ibunya dan terbebas dari rumah keparat ini.

Tangan besar chanyeol meraih tangan baekhyun, meletakkannya di leher chanyeol dan kini,mata baekhyun bertemu dengan mata biru yang menenangkan itu. Baekhyun menghela nafas, berusaha menenangkan diri lagi, tapi ia tidak bisa. Perasaan gugup menyelimuti dirinya.

''kenapa lama sekali? Cepat lakukan,chanyeol.''

Chanyeol menyeringai tajam. Baekhyun ngeri melihat senyuman itu. Matilah kau, byun baekhyun. Chanyeol mengira dirimu sudah terlalu nafsu dengannya.

Chanyeol langsung saja menyambar bibir baekhyun dengan gairahnya yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, ia tidak siap. Bibir chanyeol begitu hangat dan memabukkan, membuat baekhyun memejamkan mata dan mengikuti alur permainan yang di buat chanyeol.

Tangan baekhyun sudah melingkar sempurna di leher chanyeol. Mengelus rambut chanyeol untuk memuncakkan kembali libido chanyeol. Baekhyun melakukan hal ini karena bukan ia menyukainya, tapi ia ingin agar hal ini cepat selesai. Itu saja.

''cpkhh cpkhh.. eumhh,''

Suara decakan yang di timbulkan oleh dua benda kenyal ini menghiasi seisi ruangan. Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, memperdalam ciuman chanyeol yang ia akui begitu menggairahkan.

Lidah chanyeol mulai mencoba untuk melilit lidah baekhyun. Mengajaknya perang untuk bertukar saliva dan menghangatkan goa mulut baekhyun. Baekhyun terlena akan ciuman dan sentuhan chanyeol. Sungguh, baekhyun mulai menyukai hal ini.

Chanyeol terus melumat bibir baekhyun tanpa ampun. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kekanan untuk mencari kenikmatan di bibir manis milik baekhyun. Ia kecanduan, dan sudah tidak sabar lagi. Miliknya sudah menegang di bawah, seakan-akan berteriak ingin masuk kedalam hole hangat baekhyun.

Baekhyun kualahan, ciuman chanyeol benar-benar ganas dan panas. Pasokan oksigennya mulai habis, entah ini ciuman keberapa, baekhyun tidak begitu ingat. Semua pikirannya hanya ada chanyeol chanyeol dan chanyeol.

''cppkkhhh..hhh..hh..''

Ciuman itu berakhir sudah. Chanyeol menyeringai puas ketika melihat wajah baekhyun nampak merah merona dengan keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Begitu cantik dan sexy, membuat chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahan.

Sedangkan baekhyun, dengan susah payah menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Oksigen yang ada di paru-parunya seakan-akan dihisap habis oleh chanyeol. Baekhyun kerasukan setan, karena ia ingin sekali melanjutkan permainan ini.

Kini, bibir chanyeol bergerak turun ke leher baekhyun. Menciuminya dengan lembut, membuat baekhyun kegelian campur sensasi nikmat yang ia rasakan. Tubuhnya memanas, reflek ia menjenjangkan lehernya agar chanyeol dengan mudah menyesapi leher mulus miliknya.

Bibir chanyeol tidak berhenti main, ia terus mengecupi leher mulus baekhyun dengan nafsu. Kemudian, perlahan bibir itu merambat naik menuju telinga baekhyun. Mengulum telinga baekhyun dengan sensual, membuat baekhyun kembali merasakan sensasi geli dan nikmat secara bersamaan.

''aku akan bermain lembut, tenang saja. Kali ini, kau hanya perlu diam dan ikuti alurnya,''

Bisikan chanyeol seperti menghipnotis dirinya. Spontan, baekhyun mengangguk pasrah dan chanyeol kembali dengan aksinya.

Chanyeol mulai melucuti pakaian baekhyun. Ia melepas baju dan celana baekhyun dengan cepat, membuat baekhyun merasa malu karena dia telanjang bulat saat ini. Sedangkan chanyeol belum melepas bajunya.

''kenapa hanya bajuku yang di lepas? Bajumu juga,''

''lepaskan,''

''a-apa?,''

''kau tuli?,''

''b-baiklah, aku akan melepaskannya. Tidak romantis sekali,''

Baekhyun juga mulai melepaskan pakaian chanyeol dan mereka telanjang bulat bersama. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, tubuh chanyeol benar-benar sexy luar biasa. Abs nya berbentuk sempurna, dan junior chanyeol yang begitu besar membuat baekhyun menggeleng pelan, begitu menggoda dan membuat baekhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia begitu terpana dengan semua yang chanyeol miliki.

Bibir chanyeol turun ke bawah, menghisap nipple mungil baekhyun, membuat baekhyun membusungkan dadanya. Chanyeol terus menghisap kedua nipple yang menegang itu secara bergantian.

Tangan baekhyun meremas kuat sprei putih tak berdosa itu. Dirinya sudah tidak tahan, chanyeol benar-benar menggoda. Ia ingin langsung ke permainan inti.

''eunghhh..chanyeol-ah, bisakah kita langsung ke inti? Aku shhhh…sudah tidak tahan lagihhhh,''

Chanyeol menyudahi hisapan nya di nipple baekhyun. Matanya beralhir melihat wajah baekhyun yang memerah sempurna, benar-benar cantik dan menggoda. Lihatlah wajah yang terangsang itu, membuat chanyeol sudah tidak sabar.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, kemudian ia membalikkan badan baekhyun spontan. Baekhyun mulai menungging, dan tanpa permisi junior chanyeol langsung masuk ke dalam hole hangat baekhyun, membuat baekhyun merasakan sakit yang amat sakit dan perih secara bersamaan.

Baekhyun menangis, dirinya begitu penuh dengan chanyeol saat ini. Milik chanyeol benar-benar sakit dan mungkin saja holenya robek, tangannya mencengkeram kuat bantal putih untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya.

''shhh, bergeraklah, eunghhh, cha-chanyeolhhh,''

Chanyeol menuruti semua permintaan baekhyun. Ia mulai bergerak maju mundur dengan perlahan, membuat baekhyun kembali merasakan sakit nya lagi. Gerakan chanyeol lambat laun makin cepat. Baekhyun sampai terhentak-hentak dan terdengar suara decitan ranjang yang ikut menghiasi kegiatan panas mereka.

''shhh, ku semptihh baek, ouuhhh ini nikmat, bitchh,''

''ahh ahh eungghh,''

Desahan baekhyun maupun chanyeol makin mengeras. Chanyeol mulai menurunkan badannya dan mengecupi leher baekhyun dengan ganas, membuat baekhyun merasakan sensasi nikmat kembali.

Baekhyun menyempitkan lubangnya, agar chanyeol mencapai klimaksnya. Genjotan chanyeol membabi buta, dan membuat baekhyun merasakan titik kenikmatannya.

Baekhyun sudah mencapai klimaksnya, cairan spermanya juga darah keperjakaannya sudah membasahi sprei putih polos itu. Di susul oleh chanyeol, ia mencapai klimaksnya dan menembakkan spermanya jauh dalam diri baekhyun. Membuat baekhyun merasakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan menggelitik perutnya. Sungguh sesi percintaan yang luar biasa.

Baekhyun langsung ambruk begitu saja, sedangkan chanyeol mulai berbaring di samping baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh mungil yang kelelahan itu. Baekhyun berusaha mengontrol nafasnya yang tak beraturan, ia lelah, dan ingin tidur. Tapi sebelum memejamkan mata, ia merasakan chanyeol memeluk baekhyun dan berbisik di telinganya.

''sepertinya, aku tidak bisa berpisah denganmu, bagaimana kalau aku ikut ke rumahmu dan kita akan tinggal bersama?,''

''a-apa?,''

NIGHTMARE

Pihak kepolisian mulai menyerah. Mereka belum menemukan jejak baekhyun sama sekali. Mereka berpendapat bahwa baekhyun di culik atau di bawa keluar negeri, membuat kyungsoo menolak keras pendapat konyol itu. Kenapa dunia ini makn lama makin sinting?

Kyungsoo selalu mengecek keadaan ibu baekhyun setiap malam. Ia khawatir melihat ibu baekhyun yang makin lama seperti mayat hidup. Ibu baekhyun terus saja menggenggam ponsel baekhyun dan terus mengatakan, dimana anakku, dimana anakku. Membuat kyungsoo merasa iba setiap harinya.

Malam semakin larut, dan kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membeli bahan-bahan persediaan rumah untuk ibu baekhyun sebelum ia meninggalkannya sendirian. Kyungsoo pergi ke supermarket sendirian, karena Luhan tidak bisa menemaninya dikarenakan acara keluarga.

Saat kyungsoo ingin kembali ke rumah baekhyun, ia melihat ada seorang laki-laki sedang berjongkok dan memakan sesuatu. Kyungsoo memasuki gang tersebut, penasaran dengan apa yang ia lihat dari kejauhan. Ia ingin melihatnya dari dekat.

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan kantung belanjaannya ketika melihat pria itu berusaha memakan manusia yang tubuhnya sudah hancur entah bagaimana bentuknya, kyungsoo tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya.

Laki-laki itu menoleh, kemudian ia berlari dengan cepat, meninggalkan kyungsoo dan mayat itu. Kyungsoo mendekati mayat tersebut, dan benar-bnar tragis. Tangannya sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya, kakinya tinggal satu, dan tulangnya mencuat keluar membuat kyungsoo membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Karena langit agak mendung, kyungsoo tidak begitu jelas melihat monster apa tadi yang berusaha memakan mayat ini. Tapi kyungsoo mengingat matanya. Pancaran matanya sangat kyungsoo kenal. Seperti, kyungsoo sangat dekat dengan pancaran mata itu.

NIGHTMARE

''bibi, maafkan aku jika aku terlalu lama, aku…''

''kyungsoo? Yaaa kyungsooooo ! Aku merindukanmuuuuu !''

Kyungsoo tercengang ketika melihat baekhyun kembali memeluknya. Kyungsoo masih terdiam, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya saat ini. Ya, baekhyun sudah kembali.

''b-baek? Kau kembali?,''

''iya, aku sudah kembali. Jadi jangan khawatirkan aku lagi ya.''

''dimana bibi?,''

''ibu? Ibuku memasak bersama chanyeol,''

''chan-chanyeol? Siapa chanyeol?,''

''dia-''

''aku kekasih byun baekhyun,''

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget ketika melihat chanyeol datang membawa piring dan gelas ke meja makan. Kyungsoo melihat chanyeol dari atas sampai bawah, chanyeol begitu tinggi dan agak aneh. Ya, itulah pendapat kyungsoo pertama kali melihat sosok chanyeol.

''kyungsoo? Sudah pulang? Ayo makan bersama, untuk menyambut kepulangan baekhyun. Ayo duduk, chanyeol duduklah. Baekhyun ! Duduk,''

''iya bu iya,kenapa ketika menyuruhku tidak manis sekali,''

Kyungsoo senang, senang bukan main ketika melihat ibu baekhyun kembali menjadi segar seperti dulu. Ia tidak habis fikir, bagaimana bisa baekhyun kembali dengan mudah? Bukankah dia di culik? Dia juga pulang bersama pria aneh.

''kyungsoo, kenapa diam? Kau masih terkejut dengan kedatanganku, ya?,''

Kyungsoo tersadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum aneh.

''aku memang sempat diculik, tapi chanyeol menyelamatkanku dan membawaku pulang bersamanya. Aku masih trauma berjalan keluar, jadi aku ikut chanyeol saja.''

Kyungsoo menatap chanyeol, benarkah itu cerita yang sebenarnya? Kyungsoo merasakan ada keanehan di antara baekhyun dan chanyeol.

''o-oh, begitu, syukurlah kalau kau selamat. Besok kau kembali sekolah kan?,''

''untuk besok, mungkin aku tidak sekolah dulu. Mungkin lusa, aku masih trauma, ya kan chanyeol-ssi?,''

Baekhyun menekankan kata-kata chanyeol-ssi dan mendesis kearah chanyeol. Chanyeol memutarkan bola matanya dengan malas. Ia terpaksa mengangguk untuk meyakinkan kyungsoo.

Selama makan malam berlangsung, baekhyun terus saja mengoceh dan sesekali bertengkar dengan ibunya juga chanyeol, membuat kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lega karena ia mengetahui baekhyun tidak apa-apa.

Selesai makan malam, kyungsoo memilih untuk berpamitan dengan baekhyun dan ibu baekhyun untuk pulang. Baekhyun kembali memeluk sahabatnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena selama dirinya tidak ada, kyungsoo lah yang menjaga ibu baekhyun.

''ibu, apa aku boleh tinggal disini?,''

Baekhyun yang sedang minum air di dapur tersedak langsung ketika mendengar ucapan chanyeol pada ibunya. Lebih kagetnya lagi, ibu baekhyun dengan senang hati menerima chanyeol, membuat baekhyun ingin memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

''kenapa ibu mengizinkannya?,''

Baekhyun berjalan terhentak-hentak ke arah ruang keluarga karena ibunya dengan seenaknya menyuruh chanyeol tinggal disini. Ia berkacak pinggang dan menatap chanyeol tajam.

''kenapa tidak boleh? Chanyeol anak yang baik, dia juga sangat tampan. Tidak salah kan jika aku menganggapnya sebagai anak juga? Dia juga menyelamatkanmu dari malapetaka. Sudah jangan banyak protes, mulai sekarang chanyeol juga anakku. Dan dia akan tidur bersamamu.''

Mata baekhyun hampir saja keluar mendengar chanyeol akan tidur bersamanya. Kenapa malah menjadi seperti ini? Seharusnya, baekhyun sudah terbebas dari makhluk aneh ini. Tapi sekarang, dia malah makin dekat dengan chanyeol.

Ibu baekhyun berjalan ke kamar dan untuk beristirahat, mengabaikan baekhyun yang mengomel tidak jelas karena keputusan ibunya nya yang konyol.

''apa lihat-lihat? Kau puas? Kau kan punya rumah yang besar, kenapa harus tinggal di rumah ku yang kecil dan jelek seperti ini?,''

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, ia menarik tangan baekhyun hingga baekhyun duduk di pangkuannya. Tangan kekarnya memeluk baekhyun dengan erat, nafas hangatnya menerp leher mulus baekhyun. Oh tidak, baekhyun tidak ingin melakukan hal itu lagi. Lubangnya masih terasa sakit karena chanyeol telah membobolnya.

''karena aku ingin bersamamu, sayang,''

Chanyeol meletakkan dagunya di bahu baekhyun. Ia memejamkan mata, menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh baekhyun.

''berhenti memanggilku seperti itu,chanyeol. Aku bukan kekasihmu, dan kita tidak akan menjadi sepasang kekasih.''

''kenapa,hm?,''

''mmm, kenapa ya? Pokoknya tidak akan,''

''kalau begitu kata tidak dalam kalimatmu akan kuhapus dengan cepat.''

''dalam mimpimu!''

Suasana kembali menjadi hening. Baekhyun menelan salivanya kuat-kuat, ia tidak suka posisi ini. Membuatnya terlihat sedikit lebih manis dalam kungkungan chanyeol. Chanyeol masih setia memejamkan matanya dan menghirup aroma manis baekhyun.

''baek?,''

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya sedikit.

''apa aku boleh ikut bersekolah denganmu?,''

''A-APA?,''

''bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu yang cempreng itu,sayang? Ibu sedang tidur di kamarnya,''

''hey, itu ibuku bukan ibumu!''

Terlihat chanyeol terdiam dan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Apa baekhyun salah bicara?

Baekhyun berdiri, beralih dan duduk di samping chanyeol dengan wajah yang sedikit agak cemas. Apa baekhyun menyinggung chanyeol? Baekhyun sendiri tidak tau dimana orang tua chanyeol.

''m-maafkan aku chanyeol, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggungmu. Kau boleh menganggap ibuku sebagai ibumu juga, maaf jika aku menyakiti hatimu dengan perkataanku tadi,''

''tidak apa. Besok, aku akan bilang ke ibu kalau aku juga ingin sekolah denganmu,''

''APA? YAKKK CHANYEOL ! KU TARIK KATA-KATAKU TADI !''

NIGHTMARE

''baekhyun kembali? Tapi kenapa dia tidak sekolah? Aku merindukannya,''

''besok dia baru sekolah. Aku juga merasa ada yang aneh dengan baekhyun. Kenapa dia pulang dengan cepat? Maksudku, dia bisa pulang kapan saja kan kalau dia baik-baik saja seperti itu? Trauma dengan penculikan itu hanyalah trauma untuk anak anak sekolah dasar.''

''sudahlah kyungsoo. Jangan terlalu difikirkan. Aku tau, kau sangat mencemaskan baekhyun. Begitu juga denganku dan yang lain. Seharusnya kita senang kan kalau baekhyun bisa kembali dengan selamat?,''

''hmm, baiklah. Mungkin aku hanya terlalu khawatir dengan baekhyun. Anak itu memang sangat ceroboh.''

''hey, kalian berdua. Kenapa suka sekali menggosip?,''

Asik berbicara berdua, tiba-tiba sehun dan jongin datang menghampiri bangku kyungsoo dan luhan. Kyungsoo nampak memperhatikan jongin dari atas sampai bawah. Benar-benar aneh. Sejak awal, ia mencurigai jongin, seperti ada yang mengganjal dalam diri jongin, sama seperti saat ia melihat chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya.

''kenapa melihatku seperti itu, sayangku? Kau terpesona denganku,hm?,''

Jongin yang dengan tidak sopannya langsung memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang dan mengecup pipi kyungsoo sekilas. Kyungsoo langsung menyikut perut jongin dengan keras sampai terdengar rintihan dari mulut jongin.

''jangan panggil aku dengan kata menjijikkan itu. Aku tidak suka,''

Sehun menghampiri jongin, menepuk bahu jongin bermaksud untuk memberi semangat kepada jongin.

''kalian tidak tau? Baekhyun sudah kembali,''

Ucapan luhan membuat sehun dan jongin menoleh kepada luhan.

''benarkah? Kenapa bisa? Dimana dia ditemukan?,''

''kata kyungsoo, dia pulang sendiri bersama seorang pria. Siapa tadi namanya kyung?,''

''siapa ya? Aku lupa,''

Sehun dan jongin yang awalnya penasaran langsung memutarkan bola matanya dengan malas melihat cengiran dari kyungsoo. Tak lama setelah itu, bel masuk berbunyi. Sehun dan jongin kembali ke tempat duduknya, membuat kyungsoo melihat jongin dari belakang.

''aneh,''

NIGHTMARE

Kamar baekhyun hancur berantakan, karena chanyeol memaksanya untuk bercinta lagi dengan baekhyun. Baekhyun jelas menolaknya, karena milik chanyeol benar-benar besar dan memuat selangkangannya mati rasa setelah melakukan hal 'itu'.

Baekhyun melempari chanyeol dengan semua benda yang ada di kamar baekhyun. Mulai dari yang ada di ranjangnya seperti bantal, guling, bahkan figura fotonya. Semua ia lempar ke arah chanyeol agar chanyeol berhenti mengejarnya.

Chanyeol mengalah, baekhyun benar-benar gesit dan ganas jika sedang marah seperti ini. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur dan mengabaikan baekhyun yang kembali mengomel, sampai akhirnya baekhyun ikut tertidur di samping chanyeol.

''pagi my princess,''

Chanyeol berusaha mengecup bibir baekhyun, tapi baekhyun segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

''apa? Kau panggil aku princess? Aku laki laki, kau tidak lihat saat kita bercinta aku memiliki sama seperti kepunyaanmu?,''

''setidaknya milikku jauh lebih besar darimu,''

''t-terserah kau saja. Jangan panggil aku princess, atau aku akan membunuhmu,''

''alasan klasik, nyonya Chanyeol.''

''a-apa kau bilang?,''

''sudahlah, aku mau mandi. Atau kita mandi bersama?,''

''keparat ! mandi saja sendiri,''

Baekhyun langsung bangun dan meninggalkan chanyeol sendirian dikamar. Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya, dan lebih memilih untuk membersihkan badannya yang lengket dan kotor.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah dapur dan mendapati ibunya sedang memasak. Ia mengambil pisau yang ibunya bawa untuk memotong sayuran, dan menggantikan posisi ibunya bermaksud untuk membantu.

''chanyeol sudah bangun?,''

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya.

''sudah, dia mandi sekarang.''

''suruh dia pakai pakaian ayahmu. Pasti sangat cocok,''

''ibu?,''

Ibu baekhyun hanya berdeham.

''apa ibu akan menyekolahkan chanyeol juga?,''

''memangnya kenapa ? kan bagus anak anak ibu menjadi terpelajar nantinya,''

''ibu tidak akan mengerti,''

''hust diam, bantu saja ibu memasak, tidak usah banyak bicara.''

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia melanjutkan memotong bahan bahan yang di gunakan untuk ibunya memasak sarapan pagi ini.

Hanya butuh waktu 15 menit, sarapan pagi sudah siap dimeja makan. Baekhyun dan ibunya sudah duduk manis di meja makan, menunggu chanyeol yang sedari tadi belum keluar dar kamar baekhyun.

''baek? Coba susul chanyeol, suruh dia agak cepat.''

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berdiri, berjalan menuju kamarnya. Saat tangannya membuka pintu kamar, nampak chanyeol berpakaian santai dengan handuk kecil di lehernya. Rambutnya mulai mengering, dan baekhyun terpaku melihat chanyeol memang tampan, seperti kata ibunya.

Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitasnya untuk mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk kecilnya. Ia melihat baekhyun yang agak menganga melihat wajahnya yang luar biasa tampan. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan kembali mengecup bibir manis baekhyun, membuat baekhyun membelalakkan matanya dan mendorong bahu chanyeol.

''kenapa melihatku terus? Kau terpesona denganku?,''

''t-tidak, ah sudahlah. Ayo makan, aku dan ibu sudah memasak untuk sarapan,''

Baekhyun menelan rasa gugupnya. Ia tidak mau terlihat memalukan dengan wajah memerahnya di depan chanyeol. Ia berjalan mendahului chanyeol, kemudian chanyeol mengikuti baekhyun dan mereka makan bersama dengan suasana yang santai.

NIGHTMARE

Baekhyun kembali, kembali kesekolahnya lagi. Baekhyun benar benar merindukan sekolah tercintanya ini. Sudah berminggu minggu ia tidak masuk, karena ia menjadi budak chanyeol.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas, sedangkan chanyeol sudah berada di ruang guru untuk menentukan dimana kelasnya nanti.

Kyungsoo dan luhan yang mengetahui baekhyun masuk kelas langsung saja memeluk baekhyun dengan erat, membuat baekhyun terkaget awalnya, kemudian mereka semua tertawa.

''baek ! kau kembaliiii ! aku senang sekali,'' pekik luhan dengan senangnya.

''aku juga merindukan rusa kecilku ini,''

''baek? Kau sungguh kembali? Wah aku tidak percaya ini,''

Baekhyun meninju bahu jongin cukup keras.

''jadi kau tidak senang jika aku kembali?,''

''bukan begitu, hanya saja agak aneh melihat kelas terisi olehmu lagi,''timpal sehun dengan jongin yang tertawa keras.

''bajingan kau, albino !''

''hey, kalian baru bertemu kenapa bertengkar seperti ini? Oh iya baek, aku sudah merangkumkan catatan selama kau tidak masuk, nanti istirahat aku berikan catatannya.''

Baekhyun langsung berhambur memeluk kembali kyungsoo dengan erat.

''iya baek, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai saudaraku sendiri.''

Bel masuk berbunyi, semua murid di kelas baekhyun kembali duduk di tempatnya. Han saenim mulai masuk kekelasnya, bersamaan dengan murid bertubuh tinggi dan tampan di belakang han saenim, membuat nafas baekhyun tercekat.

''selamat pagi, anak anak. Kali ini kalian kedatangan teman baru,''

''chanyeol, salam kenal.''

Tatapan mata itu bertemu. Sudah lama ia tidak menemukan nya,, sekarang ia menemukan apa yang di suruh pemimpnnya. Menimbulkan seringaian tipis di bibirnya, membuat kesan menyeramkan ada di wajahnya. Sangat berbeda dari wajah konyolnya.

''kau akan mati, chanyeol!''

NIGHTMARE

Halooooooooooo akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga /peluk sehun/

Gimana nc nya? Ga hot kan ya? Maklum authornya masih labil jadi belum bisa bikin nc yang hot kkk~

Masih ada typo? Ga kan ya? Ahhh kutau tanganku ini ga selihai yang kalian kira /elapingus/

Yang udah baca nc nya, jangan kecewa ya kalo ga hot maaf banget maaf /bow/

Oh iya readers, kalau misalkan author update nya lama maafkeun ya

Bentar lagi author masuk sekolah full day lagi jadi yaa agak nyebdat/?

Udah ah cuap-cuapnya, yang mau deket sama author add aja Dinnda Byun II :''V

Last, review please *-*


End file.
